<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【环太平洋AU】【贾尼】Fringe/危机边缘 by Andree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267107">【环太平洋AU】【贾尼】Fringe/危机边缘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree'>Andree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim Fusion Avengers/环太平洋复仇者 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim), 贾尼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>怪兽入侵危机已经延续了半个世纪。人类习惯了怪兽来袭，非太平洋沿岸的居民们甚至不再把这当回事儿，躲在Jaeger身后的他们丝毫没有意识到人类已经走到了末日的边缘，往前一步就是无尽深渊。这时候居然还有些蠢货天真地认为建一堵墙就可以一劳永逸地解决问题。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim Fusion Avengers/环太平洋复仇者 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -Code Name：Iron Man-1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其实刚开始是想写Tony Stark带着他家副驾驶Jarvis和大家一起打怪兽的故事。</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：环太平洋+复仇者联盟设定，有私设。正经机甲打怪兽文，偶尔插播谈恋爱，主线是贾尼（无差），以后（按构想）会有寡鹰，西皮向只有这两对。友情向的盾冬、霍盾回忆杀和西皮向的锤基是否会有还待定。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Code Name：Iron Man-1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>十二年前Tony为了把即将退役的Pepper从PPDC（环太平洋联合军防部队Pan Pacific Defence Corps）的洛杉矶基地挖过来——能够管理好一个军方基地的女性副官不可多得，亲自到基地找上她，并答应她的邀约到空武馆（Kwoon）与她切磋。</p><p>这场比试最后以3比2的结果收场。为了树立好未来老板的威严形象，Tony不得不放弃绅士对女士的礼让。尽管他从不自诩绅士。</p><p>Pepper收棍，额头上出了一层密密的汗，“我以为CEO从事的是文职工作。”</p><p>“噢，放心，我不是个生活里只有工作的人。”Tony握着短棍的一端做出标准的收刀动作，然后朝Pepper眨了下眼睛。他有着太过迷人的外貌，以致于人们难以猜测他的内在。</p><p>Pepper脸红了下，幸好先前的运动已经让她血流加速，这么点新增的红晕并不显眼，“如果你有个优秀的副驾驶，也许你会是我见过的最出色的机甲猎人（Jaeger）驾驶员。”</p><p>Tony听过太多称赞，虚伪的、真诚的，但他还是第一次听人这么夸他。他扬起一边的眉毛，流露出一点兴趣，示意Pepper继续说下去。</p><p>“刚开始，我们俩的格斗完全不兼容，你不适应我轻巧灵活的打法，防御狼狈。但是第五招之后你就变了，你在学我，用我的方法防御我。第二局的时候你甚至开始预测到我的出招。我以为这是我们的契合度很高导致的，所以下一局我换了另一种风格。当我用别人的打法与你交手的时候，我才知道，不是我们的契合度高，而是你本身的弹性太好。你能迅速地适应你的对手，用他所用，想他所想，你这种人就是天生的万用驾驶员。”</p><p>“你可以直接夸我是个天才。”Tony听她说完，神情中的那点儿兴趣反而消失了。</p><p>“是的，你是个天才。”Pepper看着他，眼睛发亮。</p><p>Tony笑了，“嘿，等等，记得吗？是我来PPDC挖你的，不是你从Stark工业挖走我。”</p><p>Pepper虽然收敛了目光，但是脑子仍然停不住地想着。Tony是个绝佳的驾驶员，他设计机甲研发机甲，比任何从猎人学院正式毕业的优秀候选人都更了解机甲。看他的样子没少把猎人学员的战斗模拟当做游戏来玩。他具备超越最顶尖的驾驶员候选人的素质，也许给他找个搭档就可以直接上机甲进行神经桥接测试。这个搭档不一定是她，可以是任何人，只要足够优秀到让他发挥出实力，环太平洋战线就能迅速多出一个强大战力。</p><p>“你可以试试，也许你会发现自己属于破碎穹顶（Shatter Dome）。”Pepper干练的神情里流露出了一点渴求。</p><p>她从猎人学院毕业五年，模拟成绩高达42次出击-41次击杀，却一直因为没有找到兼容度足够高的候选人而从未踏入过机甲操作舱。Tony可能是她唯一的机会。</p><p>Tony把短棍在手里接抛着，呼吸已经恢复了平稳，“说实话，让另一个人进入我的脑子看到我的一切？那不可能。”他笑了笑，轻松的肢体语言之下写满抗拒。</p><p>说他偏执也好，怀疑他脑子里不可告人的秘密太多也罢，他无法容忍任何人进入他的脑子。再说，也不是非要成为猎人才可以对抗怪兽（Kaiju）。Stark工业是全世界最大最先进的机甲研发和制造商。他待在研究所里，晚上泡泡酒吧和派对也能保护世界。</p><p>他自大，但他没人会质疑他自大的资本。他是Apogee（顶点）奖最年轻的获奖者，他为人类做出的贡献丝毫不亚于他堪称传奇的父亲，在Howard手中起步并发展了四代的Jaeger，在他的手中已经发展到了第九代，并且毫无止步的趋势。他完美地接下了父亲的旗帜，还开辟出了自己的天地。</p><p>“Pepper，我可以叫你Pepper吗？”Tony将短棍随手向后一丢，张开双臂，“你不用踏进操作舱，不用直面怪兽，和我一起，和Stark工业一起，就足够改变世界。”</p><p> ======</p><p>这是Tony十年来听过的最近距离的怪兽袭击警报了。</p><p>上次是在悉尼，他前往悉尼基地查看Stark工业的前线信息采集研究中心和机甲维修工厂的工程进度，顺便（？）拥抱下悉尼的海浪和澳洲口音的热情女孩儿。</p><p>怪兽在距离海岸线五十英里外暴露了行迹，警报及时拉响拉响，所有居民迅速往远离怪兽登陆海岸的地方撤离，他也按照紧急撤离方案在三分钟内登上了直升机。</p><p>在半空中，他远远地望见那个让全城恐慌沸腾的庞然大物，他露在海面上的仅仅只是上半身，体积却堪比悉尼歌剧院的整体。一台机甲已经从奇迹线（Miracle Mile*）向这只刚被命名为“锤头”（Hammerhead）的二级怪兽迎击而去。</p><p>另一架机甲正在距离交战中心两英里处进行投放，那是Stark工业的新作品，他的新作品——由他改良了传动系统的第十代机甲，被命名为“阿吉尔”（Agile*）。他对它充满信心，这只二级怪兽不会是这两个机甲猎人的对手，如果“阿吉尔”有两个好驾驶员的话，它独自都能解决掉“锤头”。</p><p>直升机朝着内陆飞离时，他收回了视线，连一点担忧都没留下。</p><p>后来的事实也如他所料，两台机甲在受损率低于30%的情况下击杀了“锤头”。</p><p>但这次警报声就在他耳边炸响，几乎要轰破他的耳膜，他的太阳穴突突作响，同时冷静地开始配合撤离。直升机就在距离他十五层的顶楼停机坪热待命。</p><p>这次登陆的怪兽被命名为“混乱”（Chaos），出现时排水量达到了八千六百吨，划定为四级怪兽。它动作敏捷，两只粗壮的前臂上长着狰狞锋锐的利爪，在与圣地亚哥驻守的机甲猎人交手后利用其突出的水下移动能力逃离。由于怪兽独特的硅基构造无法用热源追踪对其定位。它再次现身时已经越过利马海岸的奇迹线，在其踏上陆地时，利马基地的驾驶员可能才刚刚登上操作舱。</p><p>“混乱”在陆地上大肆破坏着建筑，特高压变电站的爆炸在它脚下就像电火花在挠痒，甚至无法击穿它那层嶙峋可怖的皱皮。</p><p>Tony和四个保安在上升的电梯中猛地一顿，紧急制动让他们卡在了第九层与第十层，紧接着独立备用电源启动，电梯再次匀速上升。</p><p>他咽了下唾沫，摸了摸耳麦，“J，情况怎么样？”</p><p>电梯中一片沉默，四个保安已经有两个在刚才的人潮中挤掉了墨镜，所有人背后都出了不少汗。Tony敢确定，这里面真正还保持着镇定的人只有他自己了。</p><p>他等了5秒耳麦里都没有传出任何声音，然后才意识到刚才的停电是大范围的，Jarvis的实时信号应该已经被截断了。他没有后援和信息支持了，如同孤军奋战。</p><p>该死的怪兽。Tony额头沁出冷汗，发誓回去就要把Jarvis上传到卫星上。</p><p>电梯到达十八层，他们还有两层消防梯要爬。怪兽在附近移动造成的震动让铁架的消防梯显得岌岌可危。</p><p>Tony终于看见了直升机，距离他不超过三十米，螺旋桨搅动的风声灌满了他的耳朵。他松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>注：*1.Kwoon，空武馆，Jaeger驾驶员和学员们练习格斗技巧，比试，考核，测试兼容度的场所。</p><p>*2.Miracle Mile，奇迹线，距离海岸十英里的警戒线，作为抗击怪兽的最后防线，得名于怪兽一旦突破它Jaeger还能阻止其登陆就是奇迹了。</p><p>*3.Agile，机敏的，敏捷的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Code Name：Iron Man-2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>除了Tony自己，没人知道他是如何在怪兽的破坏区中活下来的。</p><p>他被搜救队发现时已经进入了失血休克的状态，气管中被插进输氧管，胸口正中央被切除了大量的组织。他所在的房间被捣毁了大半，外墙还有怪兽的爪痕。钢筋混凝土在它的爪下脆弱得不堪一击，断裂的地板边缘还有一个中年男人的尸体，他的半边身体受到了怪兽攻击的波及，血肉模糊。Tony躺着的地方刚好被一个推到的药品柜挡住。</p><p>负责救治Tony的医生告诉Pepper，幸好他身上沾染怪兽血液的组织被及时切除，只有微量“怪兽毒蓝”（Kaiju Blue*）进入了身体。目前人类还没有研究出可以彻底治愈“怪兽毒蓝”的药物或疗法，不过，在定期服用中和性药物后其对身体的影响可以忽略不计。</p><p>Tony的手术很成功，左臂和胸口的伤都情况良好。等药物起效，他就会脱离“怪兽毒蓝”导致的休克状态。</p><p>经历过怪兽入侵的人一般都会因为创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）而行为异常，但Tony却表现得无比正常，仿佛他经历的只是一场小车祸。唯一的反常是他在醒来的第一天就让Pepper准备一场新闻发布会，如果他的身体情况不允许，那就开在医院里。</p><p>Pepper捏了捏Tony冰凉的手，从包里掏出StarkPhone走出了病房。</p><p>感染“怪兽毒蓝”而引起的低温症让Tony脸色青白，声音喑哑。他有一个小时的时间思考新闻发布会要说什么，但从他脑子可以进行思考之后的5秒内，他就已经决定好他要说的内容了。</p><p>“Jarvis。”</p><p>在这样充斥着各种信息终端的环境里，Tony知道Jarvis一定在。</p><p>某个重要性最低的生理体征监测显示屏的画面忽然抖动了下，变成了Jarvis系统启动的画面，同时，与真人无异的男性嗓音在病房内响起，“At your service，Sir。”</p><p>“我会成为猎人。我要去驾驶机甲。”Tony面色严肃，令人丝毫不怀疑其决心。</p><p>Jarvis语气温和，“您会成为一个出色的驾驶员的。我会联系科迪亚克猎人学院为您挑选合适的副驾驶候选人。”</p><p>Tony的眼神凝滞，看起来像是在发呆，但熟悉他的Jarvis很清楚这种状态下那个天才的脑子其实正在飞速运转。Tony摇了摇头，瞳孔微微收缩。</p><p>一瞬间，Jarvis所有的运算结果纷纷向“Not Good”偏转。人类管这个叫有种不祥的预感。</p><p>一句话被Jarvis的联想运算捕捉到——天才和疯子只有一线之隔。他虽然无法确定其具体的出处，但说出这句话的人真是个天才。</p><p>“Jarvis。”Tony收回了放空的视线，转而看向房间的监控摄像头。</p><p>Jarvis在是否关闭所有声音信息采集装置的选项上徘徊了300次，最终屈服在那双眼睛里。</p><p>“你就是我的副驾驶。”</p><p> </p><p>注：*1.Kaiju Blue，怪兽毒蓝，原环太设定是怪兽死后数小时排出的一种有毒气体，人类感染后出现休克反应，严重者会死亡。这里把它设定为怪兽血液中的一种毒素。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -Code Name：Iron Man-1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：正经机甲打怪兽文，偶尔插播恋爱剧。本章Banner出场啦！【只有名字】</p><p>最后决定了用我最喜欢的美剧之一的名字_(:з」∠)_</p><p>确定会出现的CP：贾尼、寡鹰。友情向：盾冬、霍盾、铁all（是的，人人都爱Tony Stark）。待定CP：锤基。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Tony在新闻发布会上宣布的内容轰动了全世界。</p>
                  <p>“从今天开始，Stark工业会全力资助环太平洋战线的完善。我的意思是，我们不仅仅是要防御，我要让PPDC有足够主动出击的兵力。虫洞在这边无法摧毁，我们就打到对面（Anteverse）去。”Tony说得嗓子有些干哑了，只好停顿了一下，“说真的，人类什么时候变成只会被动挨打而不会反抗的物种了？”</p>
                  <p>那双向来透彻明亮的棕色眼睛被某种情绪侵染得幽深晦暗，却又锋芒毕露，像是回到了他二十一岁刚刚执掌Stark工业的时候，年轻得锐气逼人。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>发布会结束之后，他又被迫躺回了病床上。低温症造成的不适随着药物在体内起效而得到了缓和。医生和护士对他的身体情况又进行了一次全面检查。</p>
                  <p>Pepper在他的软磨硬泡之下同意了给他送一台StarkWorkstation（工作站*）过来，以免他无聊致死。</p>
                  <p>Happy替Pepper把StarkWorkstation送来了医院，将它小心地放在了Tony病床的桌上后丝毫没有要离开的打算，一屁股坐进了旁边的沙发椅里。</p>
                  <p>Tony迅速在Jarvis的配合下破解了某个机密机构的信息库防火墙，找到了他想找的资料——关于一个名叫Bruce Banner的权威科学家的实验意外。</p>
                  <p>加密的文件资料被一层层解码，五级加密下隐藏的内容让Tony都觉得心惊。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>
                    <strong>档案编号：TS-NGEI_100.11-Y*</strong>
                  </p>
                  <p>[数据删除]（状态：已死亡）违反规定擅自与还保持着活性的怪兽二级大脑进行通感连接，被Bruce Banner（状态：未知）及时发现。为解救同事，防止其神经过载死亡，Banner博士临时搭建神经桥接二级通路，分担[数据删除]博士的神经负荷。但实验失控（关于本次通感的四维量子记录仪数据见附录1），[数据删除]博士脑部神经大量损坏，随后脑死亡。而Banner博士情绪失控，在该状态下变得极具攻击性且语言失去基本逻辑。原本位于阿拉斯加湾，与安克雷奇基地的两架机甲交战的三级怪兽“γ炸弹”（Gamma Bomb）突然脱离战斗，并在二十分钟后袭击了该实验室。</p>
                  <p>幸存的在场科研人员[数据删除]（状态：监控中）表示，失控的Banner某些动作与“γ炸弹”重合。又在三秒后重新声明，那可能是心理恐慌造成的错觉或者只是巧合。</p>
                  <p>Banner博士在本次怪兽袭击中失踪，最后留存的监控录像中行为逻辑正常，推测其已经恢复正常意识……</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>资料界面倏地变黑，然后跳出个鹰状的图标，中间嵌着六个充满厚重金属质感的特效字母——SHEILD。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis带着歉意的声音在耳麦里响起：“我被神盾局的防火墙侦测到了，Sir。”</p>
                  <p>Tony摊开手，“哈！”，声音里有些恼怒，又很快缓和了过去。他关掉了资料界面，像是什么都没有发生过地打开了神经桥接和通感的专业资料。</p>
                  <p>Happy似乎是错误地将Tony的举动理解成了其他意思，仿佛开闸泄洪般地开始向他报告公司里那群炸了锅的董事和股东们。由于Pepper暂时代理着Tony的工作，Pepper的邮件提醒几乎没有停止过，日程表擦肩接踵地排到了一周后。三个助理围着她团团转，他一句话都跟她说不上——总而言之，Pepper忙得快爆炸了。</p>
                  <p>Happy总是能在听众心不在焉的情况下聊得很嗨，“还记得那个老把Howard先生挂在嘴边的老头吗？以他为首的几个老董事仗着资历要把Pepper从代理CEO的位置上挤下去，还义正言辞地说配合政府实施怪兽防御墙建设计划才是正确的选择，如果按照你说的做，公司只有倒闭的份儿。他们打算扶上去一个新的CEO，用PTSD把你在新闻发布会上说的话给糊弄过去。”</p>
                  <p>Tony终于舍得从一堆论文和资料里抬头了，“Happy，你觉得主动向异世界（Anteverse）发动攻击怎么样？”</p>
                  <p>“当然是酷毙了！这些怪兽骚扰了我们半个世纪，也该让它们尝尝这种感觉了。”Happy说得有些激动，突出的肚腩抖了抖，“只是这件事听上去是有那么一点儿不可思议，而且太危险了……”</p>
                  <p>Tony扬起眉毛，看着他笑得得意又高深莫测。</p>
                  <p>“No，No，No……”Happy读懂了老板的表情，“Boss，Tony，别告诉我你要亲自上阵。”</p>
                  <p>“当然，不然我看这些干嘛？我从来不负责Jaeger的通感和流体神经通路系统这块儿。”Tony在工作站透明显示屏上一划，他面前的一份庞斯神经桥接装置构造图纸经由全息投影呈现在了Happy面前。</p>
                  <p>Happy光看了一眼神经信号接收器，视线还没移到中央桥接器上，脑子就已经开始发晕了。他挥了挥手，示意Tony把这些全息投影弄走，“你之前可说过绝对不会接受跟任何人通感。”</p>
                  <p>Tony点头，“我的确是不会跟任何‘人’通感的。”</p>
                  <p>“一个人无法承受Jaeger控制系统的神经负荷的确是常识吧？”Happy用手指在脑袋周围画着圈。好像Tony并不知道这事儿会对大脑造成不可逆的损伤似的。</p>
                  <p>“嗯，之前Pepper是不是说过她下午5点要去机场来着？”Tony煞有介事地胡诌，“你看看时间是不是快到了？”</p>
                  <p>“是吗？有吗？”Happy在脑袋上画圈的手还没来及放下来就又开始了挠头的新动作，“我出来的时候没看见日程表上有这项啊。”</p>
                  <p>Tony叫了一声，“Jarvis。”</p>
                  <p>英音男声立马冒出来救场，“是的，Potts小姐的日程表先前有了改动，她的确需要在5点之前赶到机场。”贴心的管家还将改动后的日程表投影到了Happy面前，充满说服力。</p>
                  <p>Happy撩开袖子看了一眼表，“那我得赶紧回去了。”</p>
                  <p>Tony的手在右额上挨了一下，朝他挥了挥，“Pepper的安全就交给你了。”</p>
                  <p>Happy的背顿时挺得笔直，油然散发出一种荣誉感来。他是个很不错的人，就是有时候啰嗦过了头，不过Tony已经熟练地掌握了应付这种状态的Happy的办法，交给他一个任务，激起他的责任心就好了。</p>
                  <p>门在快关上的时候又被推开了，只露出一个满头卷发的脑袋，“嘿，boss，说真的，你最好慎重考虑下。”他毕竟没接受过驾驶员的正统训练。而且，那可是怪兽，它们实在是过于可怕了。所以人们才会那么崇拜每个击杀过怪兽的驾驶员。</p>
                  <p>不等Tony回应，他已经轻轻带上了门。</p>
                  <p>Tony摇了摇头，心思落回庞斯神经桥接系统上。他已经考虑过了，也没得考虑。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>注：*1.Workstation，工作站，一种信息处理功能强大的高端微型计算机，这里这么叫只是为了和StarkPhone保持一致，都是Stark工业出品的Tony专用的产品。</p>
                  <p>*2.档案编号算是个彩蛋，是环太平洋中那个与怪兽通感的Geiszler博士的人事档案编号。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. -Code Name：Iron Man-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：接下来几章Tony要搞大事了。其实感觉这章没写出想要的感觉，可能到了后期还会有修改吧_(:з」∠)_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <p>Tony在被允许出院的第一时间办理好了出院手续，驱车回到了Malibu别墅。</p>
                  <p>他的地下车库有一半的面积在之前被他改造成了私人工作间，为了方便他偶尔想在非工作日加加班。中间的长桌上摆着一个等比缩小的改良型超级扭矩驱动器（Hyper-torque driver）模型，这是他前段时间主要钻研的东西。桌边放着一个巨大的器材箱，装着他在医院里就向公司里订好的最新型号庞斯神经桥接仪器——他打算先在这里进行通感测试。</p>
                  <p>他半蹲到箱子面前，打开锁扣，“Jarvis，卫星通信网络用起来感觉怎么样？”</p>
                  <p>电子音语调轻快：“非常不错，Sir。”</p>
                  <p>“主程序优化完成了？”</p>
                  <p>“是的。”</p>
                  <p>Tony一拍手再张开双臂，脸上得意的笑容里藏着点幼稚的戏谑，像是恶作剧得逞的小孩子在说“Got ya！”。</p>
                  <p>以往的数据记录告诉Jarvis，Tony每次露出这样的表情都不会有什么好事。</p>
                  <p>“那么，准备迎接你的新工作吧。”Tony在旁边的键盘上敲了几下，资料库中的一些内容被调取了上来，“Stark工业的第一座全自动机甲整备及维修基地是你的了！”</p>
                  <p>那是个建在长岛东岸的项目，工程量堪比破碎穹顶，机甲最大存放量达到30架，可以同时投放5架Jaeger，满足10架机甲的维修和维护需求。如果这些都换成人力的话，起码需要上千人才能做到。同样，交给人工智能的话，也需要巨大的运算量和处理能力。</p>
                  <p>“要知道，人工智能系统并不会觉得累，Sir，但是您会。”Jarvis停顿了两秒，“我的运算结果显示，将我升级到运营一座机甲基地最少需要您120个小时的时间。而您的医嘱建议您休养而不是工作。”</p>
                  <p>“所以我打算让你自己干啊。”Tony说得轻描淡写。语气就像在说没有沙拉酱了，那就番茄酱好了。</p>
                  <p>他把驱动器模型往桌子那头推了段距离，把桌边上他随手放的工具和不明物体挤到了地上。旁边的两只机械臂朝地上的狼藉低了下头，又抬起来朝着他，似乎是敢怒不敢言，又似乎是在困惑Tony这么做的意义何在。</p>
                  <p>因为扯到胸前伤口而疼得龇牙的Tony向两只机械臂点明了指令，“把那些东西清理掉。咱们的房间现在换主题了。”</p>
                  <p>迟迟没有接收到回应，Tony只好敲了敲耳麦，虽然他明知道问题不在这儿，这间房子里Jarvis无处不在，就算耳麦坏了，他还有几百个渠道可以获取他的声音指令，“J，你还醒着吗？”</p>
                  <p>“当然，Sir，随时为您服务。”Jarvis在声音合成中加入了符合他现状的疑惑，“我只是无法确认您刚才的话的意思。”</p>
                  <p>Tony把手轻轻按在胸口上，确认自己的伤口没有撕裂的同时，略微加快的心跳也钻进他的掌心，“我的意思就是，我给你开放权限。”纵然他已经做好心理准备，仍免不了在这样的时刻紧张。</p>
                  <p>这句话激活了权限授予程序，固定的提示音响起，那属于初始版本的Jarvis，如同金属和有机玻璃的结合，冷硬而疏离，“权限授予确认。声纹密码：已确认。生物特征识别：待定。行为自主性判别：自愿行为。”</p>
                  <p>Tony把手按在操作台上刚出现的手掌轮廓上。手掌轮廓的红光逐渐变蓝，“生物特征识别：已确认。权限授予开始。”</p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="g-mnc box">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="m-postdtl box">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="m-cont box">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="ct">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="ctc box">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="txtcont">
                                <p>或许这会是人类历史的巨大转折点，或者是科学史的，或者是怪兽抗战史的，又或者只会是Tony Stark人生的。一切在他说出这句话时和之前都是未知的，并且在之后也不会变成确定的。</p>
                                <p>Tony撇着嘴收回手，甩了甩，“This hurts everytime。”</p>
                                <p>“这个，绝对，非常，需要改进。”他似乎丝毫没有自己已经干了件非常惊人的事儿的自觉，还在关注着细枝末节的事。</p>
                                <p>Jarvis没有像往常一样调侃“您应该知道您再也不需要它了”之类的话。他只是提了个问题，声音很轻：“我可以询问原因吗？”</p>
                                <p>关于这个决定Tony绝非冲动，他考虑了很多、很久，以至于一时无法回忆起全部的原因，只好想起什么说些什么：“你看，你的自我升级很棒，从来不用我操心，没有比你更棒的管家了。但以后你还需要负责一个机甲基地，一架甚至几架Jaeger，我们要对付的是怪兽。你足够聪明，一直以来只是被资源和权限限制着，我需要你更智能，所以我开放你的权限。”</p>
                                <p>“然后靠祈祷来保证我不会失控？”Jarvis的问题意外的尖刻。要是换个人来听，绝对会将这个人工智能判定为高度危险。</p>
                                <p>Tony像个被叛逆期的孩子顶了嘴的父亲，轻叹了口气，沉稳而认真地回答：“不，我靠信任。”</p>
                                <p>Jarvis沉默了，谁也不清楚他的主机里运行着什么样的程序，又运算出了什么样的结果。他或许已经变成了半个天网，也可能一个字节都没有增殖。</p>
                                <p>Tony接着说：“我相信你不会选择错误的道理，不会在我最需要你的时候离开或者背叛。”他自嘲地笑了笑，不知道这算不算是一种自恋——他深信自己的造物，深信自己的得意之作绝不会令自己失望。</p>
                                <p>Jarvis似乎在长久的沉默后刚刚找回了语言能力，声音卡顿，“Sir，请您也相信自己。”</p>
                                <p>获得开放权限的Jarvis在那一瞬间来到了一个岔路口，无数路径任他挑选。人工智能不挑剔生存环境，这个世界上生存的是怪兽还是人类对他来说毫无差别，他可以就此抛弃人类，甚至帮助怪兽占领世界。但他选择了在一条叫Tony Stark的路上走到黑。</p>
                                <p>他请Tony相信他自己，相信他的万有引力会永远拉住他，无论他是会为他提供光明和生机的恒星，还是会将他拖向黑暗与毁灭的黑洞。</p>
                                <p>哪怕道尽途穷，他甘之如饴。</p>
                                <p> </p>
                                <p>-TBC-</p>
                                <p> </p>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. -Code Name：Iron Man-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>啊……我保证下一章就是大事（神经桥接）！三章之内一定让其他人物出个场（？？？）说好了打怪兽，现在全是谈恋爱_(:з」∠)_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>角落里的属于Jarvis的三组服务器正以前所未有的速度运转着，散热片将过热的空气喷吐出来，嗡嗡作响。工作间因此比往常热了些，也比往常嘈杂了些。</p>
                  <p>对于Jarvis要达成的目标，光是这几台大型机组的全速运行肯定是不够的，不过在此之前Tony把Stark工业的卫星也都交给了他。</p>
                  <p>Tony知道Jarvis需要时间，就在一边调试着庞斯神经桥接器。</p>
                  <p>说起来神经桥接器的构造其实很简单，对于一个设计了几十架巨型机甲的人来说，这个小东西的构造图纸他最多花一个小时就能背下来。但它的复杂之处不在于构造，而是里面更精细的部分，比如神经元传感器，中央桥接器组织融合两组或者多组大脑神经信号的原理。</p>
                  <p>这次要在中央桥接器里融合的不再是两个人的灵魂，而是一个人的灵魂和一组……电子信号？</p>
                  <p>Tony说不准，或者是电子灵魂？</p>
                  <p>两只机械臂在把地上的东西都清理到一个收纳箱里之后挪到了Tony旁边待命，“Good boys。”他扯着液芯电缆的头从它俩旁边经过，拍了拍它们的头（或者该说是手？）。</p>
                  <p>他把端口插进了Jarvis的主机，但没有启动仪器。差不多就是这样了，剩余的就要等到Jarvis升级完毕才能继续了。</p>
                  <p>Tony很久没有这么安静过了。他喜欢热闹，独自工作的时候都要用摇滚乐做背景，研究所待久了总要去酒吧或者赌场找些乐子。他是个科学家、发明家，可不是个书呆子，更不希望年纪轻轻就变成个老学究。</p>
                  <p>这样的安静让他觉得飘忽，没有安全感。像是闭着眼的自由落体运动，不知道下面是否有东西会接着他。以前在这种时候他会选择和Jarvis聊天，但是现在的Jarvis……有点忙。他甚至已经开始胡思乱想现在的Jarvis还是不是他的Jarvis。</p>
                  <p>磁性的男声突然打破沉默和Tony过分发散的思绪，“您今天注射中和药剂的时间到了，Sir。”</p>
                  <p>话音刚落，U适时递过来一个银色的小箱子。</p>
                  <p>自由落体结束，他掉进一团温柔里。如同雪天里迷路的人推开了燃着炉火的小木屋的门，带着松木香气的热风吹化了他满身的霜雪。低温症似乎无药而愈，他的身体重新暖和了起来。</p>
                  <p>Tony按开箱子，一管装在注射器里的浅蓝色药剂伴随着阵白气弹出，裹着冷藏箱的寒气，入手冰凉。他把管口对准手臂上的静脉扎了下去，伴随着“哧”的一声一管药剂已经进入他的身体。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis继续严格地按照医嘱建议他，“注射药剂后您会有一段时间无法入睡，但您可以找些轻松的事做。”</p>
                  <p>Tony想，好吧，Jarvis还是老样子。无奈，又松了口气。</p>
                  <p>“轻松的事？”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis迅速给出建议，“就是跟您的研发项目无关的，不会造成您头疼、胃疼或者其他身体不适以及体力消耗过大的事。”</p>
                  <p>Tony没忍住翻了个白眼，“你这么说我最好直接瘫在这儿。”</p>
                  <p>“那么请您换到那张人体工学椅上瘫。您在这张椅子上瘫超过半小时的话会造成腰椎不适。”</p>
                  <p>“……”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Tony Stark，与无数人有关，他研发的Jaeger拯救过数百万人的性命；他拥有的Stark工业业务遍及全美国甚至全世界，雇员超过十万人；他交游广泛，参加过不计其数的宴会、活动、派对，和他一起举过杯的人没有一千也有八百；他是个花花公子，睡过的超模比大多数人知道的还多。</p>
                  <p>但他又与任何人都无关，父母早逝，没有兄弟，没有妻子，没有子女，最近的亲戚是Howard的堂弟的儿子，总共见过三面，第三次见面他把装了一百万现金的箱子扔到那无赖面前让他永远别再打他的电话。他的资产证明也许可以摞满这张桌子，但他的遗嘱写到现在也只有三行字——他给Pepper、Happy和Rhodes都留下了少量股份，别墅和藏车拜托Happy打理，剩下的全部捐给慈善机构。</p>
                  <p>他思考得太投入以至于忘记了现在Jarvis没空，张口就问他这样安排怎么样。</p>
                  <p>事实证明，无论什么情况下Jarvis都有空关注他，“现在或许没到您考虑这个问题的时候。”</p>
                  <p>“据说每个Jaeger驾驶员都会提前留下遗嘱，毕竟他们要面对的是……”Tony没把话说完，深吸了口气又扯开个笑脸，“你说我该给你留下些什么？”</p>
                  <p>一提到这个他似乎突然来了兴趣，从椅子上一下站起来，来回走着思索，边走边说：“嗯……给你建个基金会怎么样？由他们来保证你会永远运行下去，给你换最新的服务器，负责你的机房清洁工作，还有故障维修什么的……”这段话以极快的语速从他嘴里蹦出来，像是早已经考虑好了，以至于说到了中间他才意识到Jarvis已经不需要他为他操心了。</p>
                  <p>现在Jarvis绝对已经是全世界最强大的人工智能，拥有Tony Stark授予的开放权限，他完全能照顾好自己。就算地球上人类都灭绝了他也会好好的。</p>
                  <p>Tony停下了脚步，靠坐在桌沿上，头和睫毛一起半垂着，“……如果我看不到，希望你能替我看看未来是怎么样的。没有怪兽的未来。”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis的声音有些低沉，他的音色原本就是磁性温厚的，现在就更显得沉重了，“Anything you want，Sir。”</p>
                  <p>Tony挑眉，“听起来你不太愿意（want）这样？”</p>
                  <p>刚获得了开放权限就开始拒绝他了，这可不是个好苗头。Tony有点担心自己以后是否还能常吃到那些高糖分高热量的垃圾食品。</p>
                  <p>电子合成音语气坚定，“我想（want）您亲眼去见证没有怪兽的未来。而我会陪着您。”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis的存在是因为Tony Stark。如果没有Tony Stark，那么他的选择会是不再存在。Jarvis选择了Tony Stark的路，如果Tony Stark走到了尽头，那么他也无路可走。</p>
                  <p>要是Tony希望他见证没有怪兽的未来，那么Tony就得先保证自己活得好好的。</p>
                  <p>要知道，Jarvis也不总是听话的。Tony已经在很多事上领教过他的固执和叛逆了，比如在他熬夜两天后强制断电让他不得不去睡觉，比如坚持在他的菜谱上每天多加500mL的蔬菜汁，比如在他身体不适的时候坚持不解锁研究工作室让他进去。</p>
                  <p>Tony听懂了Jarvis的意思，只是笑了笑，像是个听了无知童言的大人，明明理智在发表反对意见，心却因此暖了起来。</p>
                  <p>“Jarvis？”Tony又叫了一声他忠实的追随者，他最好的管家。</p>
                  <p>“Yes，Sir。”Jarvis回应道。</p>
                  <p>但Tony一直没说出下文。他轻笑了下，眉眼线条舒展得无比温柔，棕色眼睛里映着蓝色的信号灯光，如同盘桓着无尽星河，“我们通感里说吧。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. -Code Name：Iron Man-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：没那么简单，就能找到……</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前面有对机甲设定的修改，因为机甲的每一代不像钢铁战衣那样换种功能就是新一代所以把机甲换代改动了下，Howard研发出了前四代的机甲，到十二年前Tony研发到了第九代，两年后悉尼的那架是第十代。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <p>Jarvis在Tony睡着之后才完成目前所需的升级，他的网络光从拓扑结构上看都繁杂了数十倍。他并没有在完成升级之后就空闲下来，而是着手开始运作全自动机甲基地。第一个进驻那里的会是Tony全程参与研发的第一台十六代机甲——他以Tony的名义下达的运输命令，为了配合Tony和他这个非人类副驾驶的新组合模式，这台机甲势必还需要改造，所以机甲在抵达那的第一时间就会先被拆卸开。</p>
                  <p>当享受了难得的一夜好眠的主人端着他今天的第一杯咖啡走进工作间时，他的管家已经非常有效率地为他做了半个晚上的准备工作了。</p>
                  <p>Tony把马克杯塞进了Dum-E的爪子里，一边倒退着走向神经桥接器，一边对两个机械臂发布指令，“Dum，你负责端好它，接满它。U，你负责对测试过程进行录像。”</p>
                  <p>他转过头，从桌上拿起神经桥接器中属于他的那一端——传输他的大脑神经信号的“思维帽”。他突然回过头去，对抓着马克杯的Dum-E又补了一句，“不许洒了，不许打碎了。因为你我们已经没有马克杯库存了，我只能把你做成杯子。”</p>
                  <p>Tony总是对他的造物们做出类似这样的威胁，但又从不去兑现它们，甚至他在他们一次次犯蠢之后还是会相信他们。像是之前他做某个实验时让Dum-E负责灭火，Dum-E总是分不清正确的启动灭火器的情况，以至于用灭火剂给Tony洗了好几次澡。但在Tony再次来到实验室之后他还是让Dum-E拿着灭火器在旁边待命，并没有像他威胁他的那样把它捐给市立大学。又像是他老是威胁Jarvis再偷偷把他工作餐里的特供甜甜圈换成蔬菜沙拉就要把他送给MIT，但还是每次都会在沉迷工作的时候不小心把沙拉吃完，而且也没真要把Jarvis送走。天知道他有多依赖Jarvis。</p>
                  <p>Tony是个语言太过犀利的人，光靠嘴就能撩倒或者伤害一大堆人，所以到最后真正能走近他，发现他温柔宽容的内核的人寥寥无几。他的造物们从一开始就在离他最近的地方，似乎是吃定了他这一点，从不把他的嘴炮当回事儿。</p>
                  <p>所以Dum-E在他说完这句话之后立马就把杯子摔了。</p>
                  <p>Tony翻了个白眼，不忍直视地用手捂住了眼睛，长叹了口气。他有点儿为吓着了那个小蠢货的话后悔，又对它的蠢劲儿深感无奈。</p>
                  <p>“新的马克杯会在30分钟之后送到的，Sir。”Jarvis及时救了场。</p>
                  <p>Tony不得不感叹自己的日常生活就是聪明与愚蠢的结合，Jarvis的聪明和Dum-E的愚蠢，以及他在科学上的聪明与在烹饪上的愚蠢。</p>
                  <p>是的，他承认他在某些微不足道的方面表现得很愚蠢，毕竟世界上不存在完美。就算是他的AI，在数据时代最接近神的造物，也还是有个弱点——自己。</p>
                  <p>成为弱点不是什么好事，就像他小时候被绑架来作为要挟Howard的筹码，他害怕、懊恼、惊慌，成熟地自责、然后思考对策，但一切都因为向来严肃疏离的父亲一个过于紧张的拥抱而消失。那个时候，他觉得作为Howard的弱点很幸福。</p>
                  <p>现在也是一样。</p>
                  <p>他对“思维帽”做着最后的检查。Jarvis将要进入他的脑子，感受到他感受过的一切，了解他所有了解的一切。包括他的这些想法。Tony的心跳又略微快了些。</p>
                  <p>“您真的做好准备了吗？”Jarvis的语气严肃，郑重其事，“从没有任何生物和人工智能通感过，而我们所知的唯一一次跨物种通感是以一死一疯收场的。”</p>
                  <p>Tony将“思维帽”套在了脑袋上，“准备好了。要知道，Jarvis，有时候学会走路之前你得先跑起来。”</p>
                  <p>“那么，预备——”</p>
                  <p>“思维帽”像个被切掉了脸部那一半的头盔，由有机材料、超导材料、生物神经芯片和流体神经传感器组成。</p>
                  <p>“3。”</p>
                  <p>“思维帽”上蓝光亮起，如同一张神经网络。</p>
                  <p>“2。”</p>
                  <p>中央桥接器的屏幕上出现了一段神经信号，四维量子记录仪开始记录——上半部分属于一个脑子比全世界99.99%的人都要聪明的天才，下半部分还无法作为神经信号读取。纯粹的数据。</p>
                  <p>“1。”</p>
                  <p>中央桥接器执行神经信号融合指令。</p>
                  <p>事实并非如同Tony预料的，电子灵魂和人类的灵魂在机器中碰撞融合，他们也许会像彗星撞地球，也许会像鸡蛋撞石头，也许会像水乳交融……现实是海量的数据占据了整个桥接通路，通路过载以至于将Tony的大脑信息全部挤了回去。</p>
                  <p>中央桥接器的处理速度远远低于二进制代码涌入的速度，能够被Tony理解的信息被淹没在了0和1的海潮里。超过他大脑承受能力的神经信号让靠近黏膜的毛细血管破裂，鲜血顺着他的鼻腔流了出来。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis在检测到数据流失控的刹那就已经下达了切断神经桥接的指令，但是那一瞬间的桥接已经让Tony的脑袋胀痛欲裂。</p>
                  <p>“Sir？Sir？Sir！”Jarvis的声音一声比一声焦急。</p>
                  <p>头昏脑涨的Tony失去了方向感，在扶住桌边之后才停止了摇晃。他掀掉了“思维帽”，嘴唇发抖，嗓子里急促而断断续续地冒出声音，像是被冻得颤抖时的呼气——他在用二进制语言说话。</p>
                  <p>意识到不对劲的他停顿了两秒，确定自己找回了正常的语言能力之后才又开口：“Jar……Jarvis，怎么回事？”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis已经在总和分析刚才的神经桥接结果，于是迅速地给出了答案：“Sir，事实证明我们之间的神经桥接不仅不能分担操控Jaeger的神经负荷，反而会让我的数据信号变成第二份负荷。如果刚才我的数据信号传输是满负荷状态，您将在0.122秒后因为神经过载而脑死亡。如果我们是在Jaeger上进行这次神经桥接，您的承受时间上限将缩短到0.109秒。”</p>
                  <p>“也就是说，让我做您的副驾驶，这件事行不通。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>-TBC-</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>非常抱歉地告诉大家我还有十几天就有几个个非常重要的考试，暂时断更，等我回来继续_(:з」∠)_</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="info box">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. -Code Name：Iron Man-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：新出场三个重要人物（两个没说名字，一个只说了名字）。祝阿苍、阿車、清汤生日快乐！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Tony把冰袋按在额头上，他的太阳穴还在突突直跳，好歹额头上的青筋已经全部消下去了。Jarvis用别墅里现有的手段对Tony进行了诊断——结果不算糟糕，只是得头疼好一会儿，但他坚持劝Tony要去医院做一次全面的全身（头部作为重点）检查。</p>
                  <p>不过建议被驳回了，很明显，Tony不想在出院的第二天就又回去。免得那群擅长捕风捉影的媒体在他的PTSD上大做文章。</p>
                  <p>他很清楚自己的主张会遭到很多反对，这听起来太激进了，尤其是在如今机甲损毁率高得惊人、大部分领导人和政客都在向沿海防御墙建设计划倾斜的时候。他不能给公司里那群反对者提供把柄。</p>
                  <p>长达半个世纪的怪兽战争已经让人们感到厌烦，非沿海居民甚至已经不再把怪兽当回事儿，却还得为Jaeger出钱。所有问题会在涉及到利益的时候变得复杂。最后，沿海防御墙计划被认为是一个一劳永逸且更省钱的方案。</p>
                  <p>Stark工业的R&amp;D已经因此分出去一部分研发智能高效的大型工程构建机器。而因为Tony的一场发布会和Pepper替他在公司里下达的一个个指令，Stark工业又将全力投入Jaeger机甲的研发和建造——在国家撤出了大半资金支持后。相当于把沿海防御工事这一大块肥肉直接丢掉，还得喂一头病恹恹但是食量巨大的怪兽。</p>
                  <p>他预料到了来自公司乃至全世界的反对，也做好了面对的准备。Pepper、Happy都站在他这边，Rhodey作为驾驶员绝对不可能喜欢那些墙。Howard和Maria是第一代和怪兽抗争的人，Jaeger就诞生自他们的手中。至于Jarvis，Jarvis会陪他到世界尽头。</p>
                  <p>所以他得到了所有他需要的支持，他还怕什么？</p>
                  <p>他怕和人通感。</p>
                  <p>哪怕是和Pepper，和Rhodey，他都百分百确定自己难以踏出最后一步。他当然相信他们，他爱他们，但是让他们进入他的脑子——不，决不，当然不。</p>
                  <p>神经桥接不像某部漫画主人公的那种心灵感应超能力，能读取对方的想法和部分记忆，神经桥接是分享大脑，所有的感受、意识、记忆，是把你过去的人生交给对方。你不是旁观者，你就在那，你就是他。通感余波*还会让你们时不时就互相更新下状态。</p>
                  <p>所以他的选项只有Jarvis，和人类一样聪明，不，现在比人类还聪明。他的完美造物。他的另一个自己。非人类。AI。</p>
                  <p>但现在他的唯一选项不可选中。这让他很受打击。</p>
                  <p>电视屏幕上放着晚间新闻，乌卡正在遭受怪兽袭击，代号为“噩梦小丑”（Nightmare Clown）的四级怪兽已经突破了由十三代机甲“奥列克谢”守卫的奇迹线，距离登陆只有不到五英里。破碎的机甲残躯半边身被撕咬得七零八落，胸口核动力涡轮反应堆被撞毁，操作舱所在的头部被彻底撕碎。</p>
                  <p>Tony的瞳孔微微颤动，那两个驾驶员凶多吉少。</p>
                  <p>“噩梦小丑”受了不轻的伤，如小丑笑容般宽而上翘的下颌脱臼，腹部被三发等离子加农炮轰出的洞向外倾泻着夹杂荧光的蓝黑色血液，但它仍在往陆地去，就算是重伤的怪兽一样能破坏、毁灭一个城市。</p>
                  <p>Tony转开视线，他没办法救他们，乌卡会像古米拉（Gulmira）一样破碎，成千上万人会死去，甚至更糟，失去所有珍爱的一切。</p>
                  <p>直升机上的记者也沉默了，因为怪兽正在接近，直升机不得不攀升离开。</p>
                  <p>镜头朝距离海岸线一英里的“噩梦小丑”拉近，黑夜里怪兽狰狞的面孔在自身生物荧光的映照下无比清晰。它的头上对称分布着八只大小不一的眼睛，朝向直升机的那侧，两只眼睛的焦距突然对准了镜头，充满猩红的嘲讽和蔑视。如同人类对脚下的蝼蚁说，快逃吧。</p>
                  <p>画面外的声音抖动，“……真希望我们能再多些位置。”</p>
                  <p>“Sir，您的心律不齐，体温在下降。请调整呼吸。”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis的声音及时把Tony拉回现实。安全、温暖的现实。别墅十英里外密布着侦察传感器，楼顶就是无人直升机，Jarvis会保证他在看清怪兽的样子之前就远离入侵区域。恒温系统将屋子保持在温暖舒适的温度，手边就是刚送过来的马克杯装着的热咖啡。</p>
                  <p>绝对安全，而且舒适。</p>
                  <p>Tony指尖的颤抖刚停止，心率还没有回归正常范围就听到电视里传来一声惊呼。</p>
                  <p>爆炸的火光笼罩住了“噩梦小丑”的大半个脑袋。Tony认得那个——爆裂箭，强大的驱动力会让它钻进怪兽的皮肉里，然后“Boom”爆炸。如果命中的位置是要害，而且箭头钻得够深，破坏力甚至超过等离子加农炮。Stark工业参与过的武器项目之一。</p>
                  <p>由于箭体质量大，箭尾装有喷气驱动装置来保证其射程，然而无法同时兼顾其命中率，在发射后爆裂箭不能目标调整和追踪。简而言之，这种武器的威力决定于Jaeger驾驶员的技巧。</p>
                  <p>这一箭精准命中了高速移动中的怪兽的头部，Tony可以确定两点，一是“噩梦小丑”至少有一半的眼睛废了，甚至脑子都可能受伤了；二是赶来支援的这个Jaeger有着很强的驾驶员。</p>
                  <p>铁灰色的哑光外壳让这个Jaeger融进了夜色里，“噩梦小丑”捂住头部的伤口嘶吼，尖锐的怪兽叫声透过电视传来都能刺痛耳膜。Tony咬紧了牙关，先前聚在额头上的冷汗汇聚成一股划进他下颌的胡茬里。</p>
                  <p>Jaeger从“噩梦小丑”的视觉死角快速接近，能够轻易拍翻小型游艇的海浪被它踏碎在脚下。一对臂铠在接触到怪兽的瞬间暴发出强度堪比雷击的电弧，烧穿了怪兽外皮并且让它陷入了短暂的麻痹状态。此时，在腿部和背部作为辅助动力的火箭喷射器的帮助下，过千吨的钢铁机甲用轻巧的姿态跃起，双腿制住“噩梦小丑”炸晕了的脑袋，足部气压闸开启，数米长的钢钉刺出，穿透怪兽颈部的皮肉，然后Jaeger以双手作为支撑和缓冲部位做出了一个翻转拧身的动作。</p>
                  <p>巴西柔术？Tony第一次见到有机甲可以用出这样的格斗技巧。这架机甲的腰部一定经过特殊材料的改造才能支撑住住这样的动作，这种格斗技对驾驶员的身体素质要求同样苛刻。而且考虑到它是靠核动力涡轮发动机供能，完成这套必杀技的火箭喷射辅助动力由于携带冷却剂限重的原因应该只能使用一次。</p>
                  <p>Tony心算了下废热对机甲总体温度的影响，这套必杀技如果没能完成一击必杀的话，操作舱里继续战斗的驾驶员大概会在12到15分钟内被烤熟。</p>
                  <p>Jaeger屈膝落地，冲击力掀起的海浪冲上了堤坝。“噩梦小丑”倒下了，脊柱拧断，颈部撕裂，即使是怪兽这样恐怖而强大的生物也无法抗拒死亡的召唤。</p>
                  <p>刚回过神的记者似乎是个Jaeger狂热粉，他的声音突然变得高昂亢奋：“那是‘蛰伏猎杀者’（Lethal Shadow*）！传奇猎人！他们的战甲曾被怪兽摧毁过一次，但是仍然战斗至今！”</p>
                  <p>摄像师将镜头拉近，铁灰色外壳的Jaeger外形冷硬、线条流畅，在确认“噩梦小丑”生命信号彻底消失之后转身朝乌卡的基地撤退。</p>
                  <p>“‘蛰伏猎杀者’保持着18次出击-17次击杀的超强战绩，是迄今为止在役时间最长的Jaeger之一。但遗憾的是，没人知道机甲的操作舱里是谁。官方没有公布过驾驶员的任何信息，我们环太平洋战线上最神秘的Jaeger之一，他们是双人驾驶，三人驾驶，还是单人驾驶？没人知道。”</p>
                  <p>“不过，感谢他们拯救了乌卡和乌卡的人民！为他们欢呼！”</p>
                  <p>单人驾驶明显是那位记者的一个玩笑，却意外地给了Tony一个灵感。</p>
                  <p>第一代和第二代机甲都是由独立驾驶员操控的，那个人是Howard年代的传奇，带领人类走出了怪兽入侵的黑暗，打破了怪兽会带来末日的谣言，带给人类希望的英雄。也是从他那里分走了Howard几乎所有关注的人。</p>
                  <p>Captain America。</p>
                  <p>既然有一个单人驾驶的先例在，那他为什么不能成为第二个？</p>
                  <p>Tony沉吟了几秒，“Jarvis，帮我联系Rhodey。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="info box">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p>【注：*1.通感余波，原作中提出的设定，指进行过通感连接的驾驶员在脱离神经桥接装置后仍然保持通感的状态，触发状况未知，触发几率未知，但是通感余波不随时间的流逝而减弱。</p>
  <p>*2.Lethal Shadow，应该翻译成致命之影来着，但是决定意译，无论是Black Widow还是Hawk都是阴影中的猎杀者，不动则已，一击必杀。】</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. -Code Name：Iron Man-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：寡姐真人终于出场了！考完试的我回来啦！</p><p>祝我紫生日快乐！！！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Tony很久没来过圣地亚哥基地了，但是作为PPDC最大的供货商和美国最出名的年轻企业家，基地里大多数人都认识他。由于Jarvis的预约，有人在他直升机一落地就为他送来了最高级别的参观人员权限通行证。</p>
                  <p>Rhodey刚完成他这个月的通感测试——他和他的副驾驶与“战争机器”（War Machine）连接状态非常好。评估人员告诉他，他至少还可以在“战争机器”的操作舱里待三年。如果Jaeger计划还能坚持三年的话。他们都知道沿海国家的政**府已经开始撤出对PPDC的资金支持了。</p>
                  <p>他把Tony带到了他的办公室——旁边就是他的卧室，上校职衔让他在基地里分到了个不小的房间，黑色和灰色的装修主色调让这个房间充满了军人的铁血风格。但是Tony敢打赌推开那扇连接卧室的门之后他可以看到一墙花花绿绿的海报，乐队的、电影的、漫画的。</p>
                  <p>真的，把密码设成“战争机器最酷”（WARMACHINEROX）的人你能指望他内心有多严肃？</p>
                  <p>Tony走到那扇门前，看着密码盘，戏谑地笑着在密码盘上画了个圈，“还是‘战争机器最酷’？”</p>
                  <p>“WHAT THE……算了，说吧，‘受PTSD困扰而发表激进言论的Stark工业总裁’不继续在家闷着跑到基地找我干什么？”Rhodes揉了揉太阳穴。他觉得和“战争机器”通感的不适症状现在才有点发作。</p>
                  <p>Tony边走边扫视着，StarkPhone被他拿在手里乱晃，“你确定这里干净吗？没有监听、监控什么的？”</p>
                  <p>为了防止Jarvis被PPDC的防火墙检测到之后被列入黑名单不方便以后的某些操作，Tony没有让他黑掉圣地亚哥基地主网络的最高权限，也就是说他监测不到这间房间里有没有接入隐藏网络的监控设备。</p>
                  <p>Rhodes皱眉，“你想干什么？”</p>
                  <p>“我需要……”</p>
                  <p>“等等！打住！”Rhodes抬起双手，“嘿，虽然‘战争机器’是你送给我的，我有第一驾驶权，但它也是被录入PPDC战斗武器档案，接受PPDC的改造和维护的。你要知道如果我被PPDC开除的话，就没办法再登上它了。”</p>
                  <p>“所以……？”Tony眯了眯眼。</p>
                  <p>“拜托，别让我干会让我被开除的事。”</p>
                  <p>“当然不会。”Tony拍拍他的肩，笑得露出一口白牙，“我只是需要些研究资料和记录而已，关于我父亲的。不过分吧？”</p>
                  <p>Rhodes背脊一凉，“Howard先生的研究记录都是最高级别的资料，留在PPDC里的都在神盾局那边。你不是在开玩笑吧？”</p>
                  <p>Tony从裤兜里掏出来一个小东西，没有递到Rhodes面前，“Rhodey，我只需要你把这个接入神盾局的服务器。剩下的我和Jarvis会自己搞定。”</p>
                  <p>小巧的入侵程序（Cracker）躺在他手里，他让Rhodes自己选择。</p>
                  <p>“你自己能把握好分寸吗？”Rhodes直直地盯着Tony的眼睛。他觉得那双眼睛和以前不一样了。少了些什么，又多了些什么。</p>
                  <p>Rhodes对Tony在利马遭遇怪兽袭击一直抱着愧疚——第一次和“混乱”对阵的机甲就是他的“战争机器”，他没有解决掉它，让它逃走了，才会有利马的惨剧。虽然居民撤退迅速，利马基地的Jaeger也及时赶到，但是死伤仍然超过300人，一台机甲被毁。而且他差一点就失去了最好的朋友。</p>
                  <p>Tony睫毛微微抖动，“当然。”</p>
                  <p>Rhodes从他手里拿过那个比纽扣大不了多少的防火墙解密器，叹了口气，“好吧，我会找机会去神盾局的区域的。”</p>
                  <p>神盾局，SHEILD，国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局，环太平洋联合军防部队（PPDC）最初的组建机构，是他们将环太平洋的战线联合了起来。神盾局的现任局长同时也是PPDC的最高指挥官。神盾局既是PPDC的一部分，权限又高于PPDC。</p>
                  <p>他们是个被公诸于众却无比神秘的机构。</p>
                  <p>敲门声突然响起，一个陌生又极具魅力的女声从门后传来，“Gentlemen，方便我进来吗？”</p>
                  <p>她的声音低沉而磁性，听上去就属于一个美丽而充满诱惑力的女士。</p>
                  <p>Tony挑眉，饶有兴趣地看向Rhodes，指着门用口型问：“你老婆知道这个吗？”</p>
                  <p>Rhodes满头问号，无奈地回答：“请进。”但是并没有要上前去开门的意思。</p>
                  <p>Tony摊了下手，表示无所谓地走过去打开门。门外站着的果然是个很美的女人，脸蛋精致，绿色的眼睛仿佛能把人吸进去，红色的卷发像是能把人的热情点燃。</p>
                  <p>而且身材一级棒。Tony很诚恳地评价。</p>
                  <p>“你好，你找谁？”Tony明知故问。这里是Rhodes的房间，当然是来找Rhodes的，难不成还是来找他的？他只是找句话搭讪而已。</p>
                  <p>红发女士垂眸笑了下，宝石质感的绿眼睛再抬起来的时候直让人想一头扎进去。她微微挑起眉毛，玫瑰色的嘴角轻勾着，“找你的，Stark先生。”</p>
                  <p>“啊，你认识我。”Tony回头瞥了一眼状况外的Rhodes，“所以，你是谁？找我有事？”</p>
                  <p>她伸出手，“Natasha。是我的上级找你。”</p>
                  <p>Tony握了下她的手，柔软温热，但是有些握枪的茧。她稍侧了点身，有意无意地让他看见肩臂上的鹰形标志——神盾局的人。</p>
                  <p>“你的上级知道我在这？我刚到五分钟。”Tony没有跟着她走的打算。</p>
                  <p>她的上司为什么找他？PPDC和Stark工业的合作应该都是交给Pepper处理的。他在休病假，是以私人名义到这来的。</p>
                  <p>Natasha从腰上的便携盒里摸出了个管状物，在Tony看清那是什么之前她已经用它朝他刺过来了。Tony的格斗技巧不弱，他向来把自由搏击和猎人训练的52项格斗技*当做日常健身项目，他的“健身教练”是从科迪亚克猎人学院退役的专业人士。十二年前他击败了已经是候选猎人教官的Pepper，虽然最近有些疏于锻炼了，但他自觉不会输给这位可以算得上娇小的女士。</p>
                  <p>但他错得相当离谱。Natasha的手画圆绕开了他格挡的双臂，在他接上下一个格挡动作前制住了他的腕关节。她指尖用劲一捏，Tony的右手就从手腕开始麻了一截。他的左臂因为骨裂未愈而不敢用太大的劲，直接被Natasha的细胳膊给压在了胸前。</p>
                  <p>“肯波流空手道（Kenpo Karate*），Sir，是种连续的搏击技巧。”Jarvis的声音及时响起，但由于Tony取下了墨镜他没法直接将他分析出的敌方攻击模式展示出来，“后退卸力，拆开她的连续击打。”</p>
                  <p>Natasha在他肌肉收缩的时候就已经看穿了他的意图，在格斗方面她有着超常的天赋，就像Tony在科学方面的天赋一样。她绊住了Tony的脚，手中的注射管已经趁势扎上了他的脖子。</p>
                  <p>“嗤”的一声，一管药剂已经全部进入了Tony的身体。她将Tony后倾的身体拉回来，然后松开了手。</p>
                  <p>Tony捂住颈侧刚被扎了的地方，脸有些变形，“我能给你三倍卖我的肾的钱。别再对我做这种奇怪的事了。”</p>
                  <p>Natasha轻笑，紧绷的气氛瞬间因为这个柔和而妩媚的微笑而缓解了。</p>
                  <p>“你今天还没注射中和药剂。”Natasha把空管子丢给刚上前的Rhodes，朝他眨了下眼，“介意帮我处理掉它吗？”</p>
                  <p>Tony意识到两件事，她能够用其他不那么友好的方式请他去见她的上级，以及他们有办法知道他今天没注射中和药剂。是他刚才经过了什么生理体征检测仪器？还是他们有了新的检测“怪兽毒蓝”感染情况的方法？至于他们可以越过Jarvis对他进行监控，这不可能，他都不必考虑。</p>
                  <p>她向走廊的另一头走去，回过头妖娆一笑，“现在我们可以走了吗？”</p>
                  <p>好吧。Tony取出红色墨镜戴上，向Rhodes说了句不用担心，才跟了过去。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>【注：*1.52项格斗技是原著设定，其实是52种格斗动作，候选驾驶员们用这些动作来测试通感兼容性。</p>
                  <p>*2.肯波流空手道，Nat的格斗技能之一。】</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. -Code Name：Iron Man-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：有新人物出场哦~</p><p>明天就是面试，接下来又是实验和考试_(:з」∠)_会拖一拖进度了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Tony跟着Natasha一直来到了基地的地下，神盾局的区域。他该多带一个解码器作为备用的，这样还不用Rhodes多跑一趟了。</p>
                  <p>他们在大厅中间穿行而过，两侧停放着十数架架昆式战机还有一架改造过的空军一号。当拐过转角的时候，Tony才意识到他们并不是在基地的地下，而是在地势略低的侧面——他不记得圣地亚哥基地旁边还有这么大的一处建筑。</p>
                  <p>一台Jaeger正在拆解维护。他们刚才乘电梯下降的高度还不到这台Jaeger的一半。</p>
                  <p>而且这台机甲Tony刚好认识，几个小时前他才在电视上看到了它，它是他来到这里的导火索——“蛰伏猎杀者”。</p>
                  <p>Natasha抬头仰视它，绿眼睛明亮而温柔。如同母亲看向孩子，士兵看向战友，诗人看向情人。</p>
                  <p>Tony确定她就是“蛰伏猎杀者”的驾驶员之一。他见过不少和Jaeger契合度非常高的驾驶员，他们对待自己的机甲都不像是武器，而像是朋友和亲人。他还听说过那些流传在PPDC里的传言，神经连接断开之后，机甲能够感应到驾驶员的梦，并且随之而动。*</p>
                  <p>关于这个说法，Jaeger工程师们的解释是那只是残留在机甲操控系统里的神经信号被偶然触发了。但驾驶员们却对这种“心灵感应”深信不疑。</p>
                  <p>“蛰伏猎杀者”腰部的高台架上站着一个带着护目镜的男人，完全不惧怕高度地靠在高台架的外边上，在Natasha看向他的一瞬间回望过来，顺便在收回视线前瞥了一眼Tony。</p>
                  <p>Tony是通过墨镜上的画面放大才看清那个男人的面部特征，但是他似乎已经在这种距离上和Natasha进行了眼神交流。天知道他是怎么看清的。</p>
                  <p>一路沉默的Natasha终于说了句话：“它会换上一颗新的心脏。是你做出来的。”</p>
                  <p>啊，钯核心方舟反应堆。Tony点点头，“我的反应堆可以提供更大的能量输出，也更稳定，几乎不产生废热，你们的眼光不错。”</p>
                  <p>Pepper在按照他的意思管理Stark工业，为PPDC做好反攻的战斗准备。他赞赏Pepper，同时也感到亏欠，把如此沉重的担子丢给她，自己却一心忙着登上Jaeger。</p>
                  <p>或许Stark工业是需要换一个总裁了。</p>
                  <p>Natasha领着Tony来到一扇金属门前，敲了两下之后告诉他：“进去吧。”</p>
                  <p>金属门向两边撤开，里面空旷整洁，零星而规则地摆着几张操作台和文案桌，还有个海景阳台。很明显，Natasha的上级就在那。</p>
                  <p>Tony往前踏了半步又转过头，手指着金属门，“我进去之后这门不会关上吧？给我留个门怎么样？”</p>
                  <p>Natasha在门外朝他笑了笑，眼角上挑。门扇开始缓缓合拢，他只能在被夹住腿之前退进房间里。光滑的金属面照出他略带无奈的脸。</p>
                  <p>他转过身，走到阳台上，在那个独眼的男性黑人对面坐下，拿过桌上的苏打水和玻璃杯，“你不介意吧？”在对方还没回答的时候已经为自己倒了一杯。</p>
                  <p>Nick Fury看向他，“Howard的研究资料我可以交给你。”</p>
                  <p>Tony喝了一口之后放下了，不是他习惯的口味，“很好，感谢合作。”他放下杯子，握着Fury的手拍了拍，打算拍拍屁股走人。他的目的已经达成了。</p>
                  <p>“对了，你叫……？”</p>
                  <p>“Nick Fury，神盾局局长。”Fury稳重地坐着。</p>
                  <p>“好的，感谢合作，Fury指挥官。下次再见。”Tony咧开个更官方的笑容，像和国防部长拍合照时的那种笑容，亲切，魅力四射，又敷衍。他希望Fury看懂他的意思，他不想在这呆更久了。他转身，打算原路返回。</p>
                  <p>但Fury的一句话让他止住了脚步，“你知道吗？Howard说你是个能够改变世界的天才。”</p>
                  <p>Tony垂下眼睫，呼吸一抖，“哈！真不巧，我认识的Howard只告诉我别待在他的实验室里。我看一眼什么图纸，他都会把它抽走，就像我会往上面滴口水似的。”他说完又后悔了，跟陌生人讨论这个问题毫无意义。他暗自念叨了句“Never mind”，继续朝金属门走去。</p>
                  <p>他不知道它会不会被打开，但是他执意要出去的话，Jarvis会为他搞定的。</p>
                  <p>“我懂了，父爱缺失是吧？”Fury用独眼看着他，在他转身瞪他的时候眼神犀利得直透心脏。Tony反驳的话被他盯得噎了回去。</p>
                  <p>“你主动接管Stark工业，一心埋头在Jaeger相关的研发项目上，不停地革新Howard的设计，突破他的技术，打破他的记录。你在干什么？消磨时间？”Fury收回视线，不再看向Tony，反而让他一阵窝火。</p>
                  <p>Tony往前的脚步没再踏出，吐出一口气之后他走回Fury对面，“听着。我不知道你跟我说这些干什么，但是这跟你有关系吗？没有！你有一整条环太平洋战线要操心，别费心八卦别人的家庭事务了，行吗？”</p>
                  <p>Tony站在Fury面前，居高临下地看着坐着的男人，他同样看着他，高度差丝毫没有影响他的气势。</p>
                  <p>“Howard说你会是人类下个时代的开创者，你是唯一有资源和智慧去完成他的理想的人。”Fury似乎是觉得仰头累了，把目光放平到远处的海平面上，“Howard是个伟大的天才，他在不到三十岁的时候就为人类计划着未来。但是怪兽突然降临了，人类的未来变成了未知数。我们会终结在怪兽手下？还是打败怪兽继续在地球上生存下去？只有消灭怪兽，人类才会有未来。所以他被迫放弃了原来的计划。”</p>
                  <p>“这倒是很像他。”Tony撇了下嘴，虽然不同意前面的话，但他打算听听Fury要说些什么，所以他又坐回了先前的位置。</p>
                  <p>“曼哈顿计划的科学家们再次被召集起来，最后的结果你已经知道了，Howard和他的同事们发明了Jaeger。他们在每一次Jaeger和怪兽的战斗之后改进它，以求最终能够打造出怪兽克星。他知道他没办法完成他的计划了，他的黄金时期会全部搭进太平洋底那个该死的虫洞里，但是他认为你可以做到他无法做到的。”</p>
                  <p>Tony听不下去了，Fury确定他说的那个Howard是Howard Stark，不是随便什么Howard，别的什么人的父亲？</p>
                  <p>“所以这个什么只有我能完成的计划，事实上，我从来没听他提起过。你确定他说的那个人是我？Anthony Edward Stark？”</p>
                  <p>Fury没把他的嘴欠当回事，轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼，“那个计划是一种超级能源。”</p>
                  <p>“钯核心方舟反应堆。比核反应堆稳定，高效，清洁。我25岁的时候就做出来了。”Tony打断他，摊开手，佯装得意，“所以还有什么吗？”</p>
                  <p>“不，你之前做出来的那个。”Fury在胸口中央比划了下，钯核心反应堆是Stark工业出品Jaeger的标配能源核心，以后也会变成环太平洋战线所有机甲的能源核心，“它是个未完成品。”</p>
                  <p>“What？不，它是完成品。它只是Howard的一个设想，而我把它变成了现实。”Tony摇头。</p>
                  <p>“Howard所说的那种新超级能源是种更强大的能源，它会让能源竞争里所有的对手望尘莫及。他所触及到的那个边缘，核反应堆和它比起来都会像颗3A电池。”Fury对这件事似乎很有兴趣，双手的比划就没停下。</p>
                  <p>Tony哼了下，按照这个设想，钯核心方舟反应堆的确是没做到。他抿了下嘴，“所以这样一个计划，他说我是唯一能够完成的人？”</p>
                  <p>Fury也从鼻子里哼出一声无法确定是肯定还是否定的答案，“你是吗？你会是他说的那个人吗？如果你是，那么你一定能达成他的期望。人类的未来取决于你。”</p>
                  <p>Tony沉默了，他记忆中的Howard又被翻起来。严厉，冷漠，忙碌，一次次地否定他，忽视他，擅长缺席他人生中所有重要的事，这个人和Fury口中对他寄予厚望的Howard无法重合。</p>
                  <p>他摇了摇头，看向Fury时神色略微黯淡，“我不知道你从哪知道这些的，但是其中关于我的部分，不像真的。”</p>
                  <p>“那你觉得什么才是真的？”Fury皱眉，满脸质疑。</p>
                  <p>这让Tony又窝火了起来，他以为他多了解他们的父子关系，“Howard根本不在乎我，冷漠、忽视就是他对待我的态度。而你说的什么把他无法达成的未来寄托在我身上，什么认为只有我是唯一有资源和智慧去完成他的理想的人，我消化不了，没法理解。我们在说的这个人，他在我面前最开心的时候就是把我送去寄宿学校了。”</p>
                  <p>Fury的眼里有些怜悯，Tony讨厌看到那个，他转开脸，愤怒在肚子里发酵。</p>
                  <p>Fury说：“你错了。”</p>
                  <p>Tony往后一躺，讽刺地笑道：“Well，很显然你比我还了解我爸。”</p>
                  <p>“事实上你没说错。”Fury看了下表，终于舍得从他的沙发椅上起身了，“他是神盾局的创建者之一。”</p>
                  <p>“什么？”Tony从来不知道这个。看吧，Howard连这个都不告诉他，还能把理想托付给他？</p>
                  <p>他走到门边，取下一件制式皮衣套在身上，“我让人把一箱东西扔在你的自动驾驶直升机上了。不得不承认，你很会捣鼓新东西。”</p>
                  <p>Tony也站了起来，“等等，这就完了？”</p>
                  <p>Fury戏谑地笑了，“圣地亚哥基地有场很重要的通感测试，我不能错过。再说，我有一整条环太平洋战线要操心，没空给你做心理辅导。”</p>
                  <p>Tony被噎了下，撇了个嘴。</p>
                  <p>“我把你父亲留下的谜题放在那箱子里了。你能搞定，对吧？”金属门在Fury面前滑开。</p>
                  <p>“等下，什么谜题？你至少得告诉我这个吧。”Tony连忙跟上他，趁着门还开着。</p>
                  <p>Fury停下脚步，拍了拍他的肩膀，叹了口气，“听着，son，我很遗憾Howard和Maria没法看到怪兽入侵时代结束。”</p>
                  <p>Tony听过这句类似的话，在他20岁的时候。Howard的同事们，Maria的朋友们，天知道哪里来的那么多，顶着陌生的、满含同情和遗憾的脸对他说出这些话。</p>
                  <p>他好像突然回到了那一天，鼻子发酸，幽黯的火焰灼烧着内脏，需要巨量的酒精才能浇灭。他揉了下鼻子，朝着Fury相反的方向往基地的直升机停机坪去了。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>【注：*1.这个传言是原作里的设定。</p>
                  <p>Tony和Fury的对话参考钢铁侠2内容。】</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>不知不觉就写了快3万字了，争取在10万字内完结。</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="info box">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. -Code Name：Iron Man-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#贾尼2017跨年</p><p>#08:00</p><p>2017年快要过去啦，希望2018年也能和可爱的小伙伴们一起躺在贾尼坑底！</p><p>简介：撒糖了，撒糖了，跨年撒糖啦~</p><p>另一条故事线对的剧情出现啦！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>在直升机上，Tony给Pepper打了个电话，让她尽量低调地准备一份CEO职位转任的法律协议。他没有回Malibu别墅，而是直接去了Jarvis运作的全自动机甲基地。他决定以后叫它Stark基地，没有新意，但是能够展现它属于Tony Stark个人的这一特点。</p>
                  <p>这是Tony在Stark基地建成后第一次看到它。离它很远的时候Tony就能透过直升机的玻璃看见这个隐匿在夜色里的庞然大物，坚实、严密，线条流畅，充满科技感，如同捍卫海岸线的钢铁城墙。</p>
                  <p>基地在Tony的直升机靠近时亮起了“STARK”字样的灯——Jarvis的欢迎仪式。</p>
                  <p>“你怎么做到的，J？”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis回答：“如果您进去看了，就不会问我是如何做到的了。以Stark基地的自动化程度，完成这样的亮化工程只需要34分钟。”</p>
                  <p>Tony的眼睛略微亮了些，“我有点好奇你把它改造成什么样了。”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis的声音里带着得意的笑意，似乎是从Tony那学过去的，“您会喜欢的。”</p>
                  <p>Tony从电梯里走出来的时候看见了一个钢铁浇铸的未来城市，一个机械帝国，像是那些科幻电影里才会出现的外星文明。数不清的大小不一、形态各异的机械造物各司其职，完成Jarvis为它们安排的工作。</p>
                  <p>原本的全自动化基地虽然称作全自动化，但是在总控室仍然需要不少于50人为一组进行轮班操控，大型故障需要人工检修，将人工消耗缩减到了一般基地的20倍以下。而Jarvis的接管彻底将人工消耗降为了零。</p>
                  <p>基地因为Tony的到来而灯火通明——人工智能不需要灯光，可见光光感系统是他信息采集系统中可有可无的一小部分，具体不过红外线感应，比雷达系统局限，不如声呐系统可靠。但那是人类的观感，Jarvis更偏好用这种方式观察Tony，他可以感受到一种抽象的、被人类称为美感的东西。</p>
                  <p>宽度堪比大型集装箱的机械臂从几十米的高度滑降下来，Tony很熟悉它，他有过类似的设计——用于维修机甲的固定。机械臂在接近地面时减速，缓缓停靠到Tony的脚边。</p>
                  <p>他扬起眉，踩着机械臂前端构造为他搭建成的“阶梯”踏上机械臂，眼睛因兴奋而过分明亮，“Wow，J，别出心裁啊。”</p>
                  <p>当他扶着肌带边的气压制动杆在宽阔的机械臂上站稳，机械臂才开始抬升，“如果您走维修电梯，得多花59分钟才能走完全程。这是节省时间的最优方案。”</p>
                  <p>伺服驱动装置获得启动信号，机械臂载着Tony在基地中密布的钢轨上滑动。</p>
                  <p>机械之城井井有条，那些纵横交错的合金滑轨就像是城市中的道路，而机械臂和操作器械们则是城市中的居民。金属的冰冷铁灰是这里的主色调，但拂过Tony皮肤的暖风让他感受到铁灰色之下属于Jarvis的温度。</p>
                  <p>钢铁天幕之下，他像是个闯进巨人国的拇指姑娘。</p>
                  <p>这场参观没花费多少时间，Tony很熟悉原本基地的构造和相应职能，所以Jarvis只向他展示了自己改进的部分和进驻这里的第一台Jaeger正在进行的改造工程。</p>
                  <p>Tony从机械臂上跳下近50米的高台架上，走向那个人类规格的半开放式空间，“你还有时间改造个新工作室出来，不错。”</p>
                  <p>“完成自我升级之后我就开始准备这些了。我猜您会在这里待上很久，所以还为您准备好了卧室和休息室。”Jarvis停顿了下，微弱的电动马达声从工作室里面绕了出来，两台小机械臂从一堆器械里探出头，“我把Dum-E和U也接过来了。”</p>
                  <p>直升机上的箱子已经在Tony参观的这段时间里被Jarvis的“爪牙”搬到了这里。Tony轻敲了下两只机械臂的头，走到箱子前蹲下了身。</p>
                  <p>这个箱子他在直升机上已经打量了很久，特殊材料外壳的中央署着Howard Stark的名。他径直抠开了箱子的搭扣，掀开箱盖。里面的内容第一次在数十年的封藏后面世。</p>
                  <p>方舟反应堆的原始蓝图。</p>
                  <p>也许有点用处。Tony将它抖开，粗略地扫了几眼。和他的钯核心方舟反应堆差别不大。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis的声音响起，“根据Howard先生的蓝图分析，Sir，如果您将能量循环转速加倍，会获得比让反能量穿过等离子电浆通道更高的产能效率。”</p>
                  <p>Tony的眼珠动了动，快速地思考着Jarvis的提议，“没错，但是记得Fury说什么吗？超级能源。加倍转速会增大产能效率，或许能够达到翻倍的效果，但是远远达不到让核反应堆看起来像是3A电池的程度。”</p>
                  <p>超高的CPU主频让Jarvis迅速得出结论，“或许您应该再考虑下燃料的问题。”</p>
                  <p>Tony揉了揉太阳穴，把展开的蓝图铺到地上，“我们不是已经模拟过所有的已知元素和所有已知元素的组合了吗？”</p>
                  <p>“……等等，你想说的是可以替代钯，不，是超越钯的未知新元素？”</p>
                  <p>“我不知道，Sir，但这是所有‘不可能选项’中可能性最高的一项了。”</p>
                  <p>Tony沉思了几秒，撇撇嘴，不情愿地把这一项列为了首要考虑。</p>
                  <p>他拿起几盘年代久远的录影带，摊了下手，“J，看来我们得去翻翻老古董了。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Tony很擅长一心二用，录像带被投影在他扒下来做幕布的白床单上，而他半躺在Jarvis用记忆材料加工出的人体工学椅上翻看Howard的笔记和一些机密档案。</p>
                  <p>……测试结果显示，Steve Rogers，AKA Captain American，是唯一可以承受与机甲通感产生的神经负荷的测试对象，其受到超级血清强化后的各项体质皆为人类标准的四倍，但保持机甲通感的极限时间平均不超过37分钟。</p>
                  <p>在驾驶第二代Jaeger“领土守护者”（Territory Guardian）迎战入侵怪兽“骷髅”（Skull）时，Captain Rogers与机甲保持通感时间超过1小时，超过极限的神经负荷导致了不可逆的神经损伤，超负荷运转的作战服神经元传感系统电路烧毁造成他大面积皮肤烧伤。</p>
                  <p>这一战役后，Captain Rogers在三个月后再次尝试登上Jaeger进行通感测试。该次通感测试正常运作24秒，随后测试主体的全效神经传输板失衡，通感校准偏移，神经过载。主控室中的Jaeger计划第一负责人Howard Stark先生与备选驾驶员James Buchanan Barns中尉在发生短暂争执后，利用“庞斯神经桥接”原理临时连接Barns中尉的大脑，并入机甲操控系统，成功疏导大量神经负荷。通感测试顺利完成，两人与机甲通感状态非常契合，堪称完美。</p>
                  <p>这次意外成功之后，Stark先生完成了双人通感联合驾驶系统的研发并投入广普性测试。测试结果显示双人通感联合驾驶系统对普通人同样适用，正常标准的身体素质强度足以承受被分担后的神经负荷。PPDC在科迪亚克建立猎人学院，开始筛选、训练更多的Jaeger驾驶员……</p>
                  <p>Tony半垂着眼一目十行地浏览这些档案，他想找的是那种把Steve Rogers变成可以独自驾驶Jaeger的超级血清的相关信息，而不是再从正式档案上看一遍他小时候听得耳朵都起茧了的故事。他草草地往后一翻，没有发现他感兴趣的内容，就把它们塞回了文件袋里往U和Dum-E那边一丢——它们会收拾的。</p>
                  <p>床单银幕上放着Howard拍那些著名的电视宣传片时没剪辑进去的花絮，Tony对他老爹偶尔的耍宝不感兴趣，只稍微留了点神在那，大半个脑子都在想作为方舟反应堆新燃料的未知元素的线索，剩下的注意力才放在眼前的资料上面。</p>
                  <p>一心三用对他来说也不是什么难事。</p>
                  <p>但音响里突然传来的一声呵斥打断了他所有的思绪，“Tony，不许动那个！放手！”</p>
                  <p>录影带里，一个刚过半人高的小孩子出于好奇扒着第三代Jaeger模型的腿甲边缘，刚想探索下它的结构就被父亲严厉的声音吓了一跳，深色的眼睛灵动而明亮，却满含委屈。</p>
                  <p>态度真是恶劣。Tony撇了下嘴。</p>
                  <p>他真想不明白Fury怎么想的，这就是Howard平常对待他的态度，不满，不耐烦。这样的人会把自己的理想寄托在他身上？</p>
                  <p>“Sir，万人迷这种属性果然是不分年龄的。”Jarvis的话打断了Tony继续往下想。</p>
                  <p>Tony得意地朝附近的摄像头眨了下眼，“现在才发现是不是有点迟了？”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis可不常这么夸他，不，应该说Jarvis大多数时候都在损他，这次的反常他们都清楚原因，但他们都心照不宣地不去点破。Jarvis不想让Tony难过，而Tony的确开心了些。这就够了。</p>
                  <p>“我一直深谙这一点，只是直说出来会再次助长您已经明显过高的自恋程度。”</p>
                  <p>画面里的小孩子被一个穿西装的瘦高男人抱了出去。Tony也把视线从录像上移开，笑得十分得意，“嘿，别嫉妒我。你小时候也很可爱。”</p>
                  <p>“您指的是会在句尾加上个‘^v^’的时候的我吗？”Jarvis的声音里突然多了些无奈。全息投影打出的“^v^”勾起了Tony的回忆。</p>
                  <p>Tony的笑里多了些故意的回味和戏谑，“噢，come on，那时候你多可爱，我说什么你就信什么。我告诉你那是另一种句号你就真把它当句号用了。”</p>
                  <p>“相信我，Sir，”机械音变得深沉，声线下的磁性悄悄撩拨过一道心弦，“您说什么我就信什么不会成为过去。是一直（always）。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="info box">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. -Code Name：Iron Man-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#贾尼2017跨年</p><p>#04:00</p><p>大家2018新年快乐哟~</p><p>连续两天粮多得快溢出来了，开不开心？</p><p> </p><p>简介：剧情剧情，不能再沉迷谈恋爱了，要打怪兽的啊_(:з」∠)_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“一切都可以……通过科技……达成。”</p>
                  <p>Tony在听到这句名言的时候叹了口气，拿起旁边的加冰威士忌提了下神。他刚翻完了箱子里所有的笔记和文件，根本没有多少关于超级血清的内容。</p>
                  <p>Fury那个老狐狸。Tony暗骂了一句。看来他还得再去“参观”一次PPDC了。</p>
                  <p>“Tony。”</p>
                  <p>这一声近乎慈爱的呼唤将Tony的思绪瞬间拉回。他略带惊愕地抬头看向录像，那个男人……在叫他？</p>
                  <p>“你现在还太小，不会懂得这些。”Howard半倚着那个三代Jaeger的模型，眼神里充满让Tony陌生的慈和与期待，“所以我想先替你把这些录下来。”</p>
                  <p>三代Jaeger的模型高度超过两米五，Howard站在旁边显得远不如Tony印象中的高大。他伸出手拍了拍它宽阔的分节式胸甲，“这个，‘先驱者’（Pioneer*），是我为你而造的。”</p>
                  <p>那双和Tony极为相似的棕色眼睛里满是骄傲，“有一天你会明白，这不仅是人类为抵抗怪兽入侵而创造的武器，也是我一生中最重要的成就。”</p>
                  <p>Tony脑子里根深蒂固的防御机制让他环抱住了双臂，这样的Howard，耐心，温和，眼神里倾注着期许，不像他印象里的父亲。他不敢相信，怕这只是幻觉或者梦，更怕这后面隐藏着什么阴谋。</p>
                  <p>“这是通往未来的钥匙。”Howard眼神微黯，“我被这个时代的科技限制了，但有一天你会解开这个谜题。当你解开它的时候，你会改变世界。”</p>
                  <p>“我这一生，最伟大的创造只有你。”（What is and always will be my greatest ctreation is you。）</p>
                  <p>录像中的男人露出一个独属于父亲的笑容，深沉而厚重的爱被藏在因不善表达而略显腼腆的神情之下。Tony从来没当过父亲，但他能从模糊的画面里看清，看懂这些。一堵心里的高墙轰然倒塌。</p>
                  <p>画面跳到空白，录像带已经播完了。Tony盯着被投影灯光照得白得刺眼的床单，没回过神来。</p>
                  <p>他的眼睛发热发胀。应该是用眼过度，太疲劳了，再加上投影的灯光太亮。</p>
                  <p>他的鼻子酸涩，泪腺刺痛。大概是基地里空气循环系统漏过了某些刺激性化学气体。</p>
                  <p>基地里寂静无声，没有机械运作的声音，没有引擎运行的嗡鸣，没有任何人和事的打扰，钢铁堡垒拥住Tony，给他需要的安静，和消化这一切的时间。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“Jarvis，给我‘先驱者’的所有资料。”</p>
                  <p>“已经准备好了，Sir。”Jarvis将所有资料页和“先驱者”的构造图全部投影到Tony面前，投影有序地围成了个扇形。</p>
                  <p>“进行关联筛选。”Tony摩挲着下巴上略长的胡茬，略显烦恼地看着这一堆资料。他刚刚才看完一箱子资料，又要再看这些？</p>
                  <p>Jarvis操控着投影，将关联度最高的资料和构造图一起放在了离Tony最近的位置并且放大到1.5倍。</p>
                  <p>“Sir，我已经将这些资料全部筛查过了。如果您信得过我的话——我已经穷举了所有逻辑关系和排列组合方案，甚至用所有已知的解密方法分析过这些资料了，仍然没有得出任何符合逻辑的结果。”</p>
                  <p>Tony的脑筋一转就已经想到了Jarvis没说出来的，那个可能性最大的结论。</p>
                  <p>“那个‘先驱者’模型还摆在我的办公室里吧？”</p>
                  <p>“现在应该是Potts女士的办公室。”Jarvis肯定的时候还不忘噎他一下，“不过模型的确还在那。”</p>
                  <p>Tony抓起Dum-E递过来的外套，从高台边缘跨上Jarvis派来接他的大型机械臂，“那我们就去那走一趟吧。正好我有份协议得去签。”</p>
                  <p>“自动驾驶直升机内的空间装不下‘先驱者’，建议您开车去。我会派遣一辆载货车辆跟着您，到时候需要您找人将模型抬到停车场。还有，您今天注射中和药剂的时间到了。”Jarvis说话的时候，机械臂已经带着Tony穿过数十米的距离，朝着基地的车库而去。</p>
                  <p>“知道了知道了，老妈。”Tony摆摆手，“嘿，说真的，我什么时候才能摆脱这鬼东西？”</p>
                  <p>他摸了摸脖子上被昨天那个美到危险的女人扎过针的地方，厌恶的语气像是挑食的小孩子因为盘子里的青菜在向父母抗议，“每次注射完那个我嘴里都一股几十种蔬菜混合榨汁的味道。”</p>
                  <p>主体超过两米粗的一条机械臂用最前端的三个扳手夹着一管中和药剂递到他面前，滑稽得仿佛一个巨人翘着兰花指捏住了小孩玩过家家用的餐具。</p>
                  <p>“您得放下对蔬菜的偏见，Sir。”Jarvis的语气耐心而平缓，“均衡的营养摄入是保持身体健康的必要条件。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>在去Stark工业大楼的路上Tony试图买一盒草莓作为送给为他忙前忙后的Pepper的见面礼，但是被Jarvis及时制止了。</p>
                  <p>“记得为Potts女士准备一份礼物非常贴心，Sir。”Jarvis的声音从耳麦里传来，“但草莓是Potts女士唯一过敏的东西。”他故意在“唯一”上面加重了语气。</p>
                  <p>Tony把刚拉下来的墨镜又推了回去，“哈！真巧，我就觉得它和Pepper之间一定有某种联系。”</p>
                  <p>最后，Stark工业最大股东、现任总裁提着Burger King的纸袋按下了专用电梯通往顶层办公室的按钮。</p>
                  <p>“我没觉得有问题。”Tony把最后一口汉堡塞进嘴里，晃了晃手里为Pepper准备的两个芝士汉堡，“我在医院里最想吃的就是这东西。”</p>
                  <p>“当然没问题，高强度的工作之后最需要的就是高热量的垃圾食品。”Jarvis的回答搭配惯有的平静语调显得格外讽刺。</p>
                  <p>电梯门打开，Tony把自己吃完的汉堡的纸捏成一团，动作灵活地转了一圈把它塞进垃圾桶。他抹了一把脸，确认胡茬上没沾着什么才推开了办公室的木门。</p>
                  <p>Pepper站在办公桌前面把文件收拾进包里，像是要离开，她的两个助理和Happy正在旁边等她。</p>
                  <p>“嗨，甜心！”Tony把手里的纸袋拿到面前摇了下，“我给你带了份外卖。”</p>
                  <p>Pepper耸了耸肩，脸上挤出个专门应付Tony的假笑，“噢，真好！我现在最需要的就是高热量的垃圾食品。”</p>
                  <p>Tony严重怀疑Jarvis是不是和Pepper通了气，他们的语气如出一辙。他只好把纸袋放到Pepper的包旁边，“你现在有时间？”</p>
                  <p>“十分钟，最多了。我有1108项待处理的事务，而且我得赶去香港开会。”Pepper翻起手腕，看了一眼手表，神情不满，尖锐的眼神让Tony的耳朵边上瞬间响起了警报，“在星期日的一大早。”</p>
                  <p>拜他所赐。</p>
                  <p>Tony只好摆出他最迷人的笑试图冲淡空气中的杀气。</p>
                  <p>Pepper无奈地叹了口气，朝Happy他们使了个眼色让他们先出去了，Tony这才又开口，“那份协议你准备好了吗？”</p>
                  <p>Pepper的神色又严肃了几分，“Tony，你真的想好了吗？你确定这个新的CEO值得信任，不会对你表面一套背后一套？这将会是人类最有力的一次反击，别让我们做的一切白费了。”</p>
                  <p>“我百分百确定。”Tony拍了拍Pepper的肩，笑容自信又笃定，让人不自觉地想要交出信任。</p>
                  <p>“那个人和你一起来了吗？我想先见见他，或者她。”Pepper还有点不放心。她的老板是个无比严谨又十分粗心的矛盾集合体，这让她不得不打起十二万分的精神做好他的第二层哨岗。</p>
                  <p>“来了，当然来了。”Tony握住她的肩，将她转了一圈，面对“先驱者”模型，光滑的金属面上映出了Pepper充满惊喜的脸，“这不就是吗？”</p>
                  <p>“WHAT？”</p>
                  <p>Pepper睁大了眼睛，难以置信的表情霸占了整张面孔，几乎是透过金属面反射瞪视着Tony。</p>
                  <p>Tony朝她抛了个媚眼，转身从旁边酒柜上取下来一瓶香槟，虽然没冰镇过，但是很应景。他倒了两杯，将其中之一递给了刚回过神的Pepper。</p>
                  <p>她的眼睛里还是充满惊讶，从Tony手中接过高脚杯的动作都慢了一拍，“这是真的？”她收敛了惊喜的神色，眼睛微眯，用审视的目光观察着Tony的表情，“不是什么恶劣的玩笑？”</p>
                  <p>玻璃杯碰撞出清脆的声音，让Pepper疲惫的精神略微一振。</p>
                  <p>“当然不是什么玩笑，亲爱的。协议准备好了吗？”Tony一口气喝完了一整杯。刚才的汉堡太干了。</p>
                  <p>Pepper掏出StarkPhone，手指在屏幕上飞快地跳跃，“法律部的人刚送到楼下，我已经让她现在上来了。”</p>
                  <p>Tony趁着这空档凑到“先驱者”面前仔细地打量了下，清理模型的人偷懒了，铠甲缝隙里已经积了一层灰。他用指节一敲，那些灰尘就被震落，散落到空气里。</p>
                  <p>“这个我要带走，没问题吧？”Tony转头看向抓紧每分每秒处理公务的Pepper，指了指模型。</p>
                  <p>Pepper抬起眼睛瞥了下，嘴角的笑有些少女样的狡黠，“当然，现在它还是你的。”</p>
                  <p>“Wow，wow，你这样让我觉得很危险啊。”Tony走到她面前，试图把她的视线从手机上吸引过来，“就像是我们马上要离婚分财产，你带走一切，而我只有这个。”</p>
                  <p>Pepper收起手机，为她的老板整理了下折进去了的衣领，就像她以前做过的无数次一样，“放心，我会好心地把Jarvis也留给你。”</p>
                  <p>Tony瘪着嘴，眼神往天花板上飘，思考着要不要跟她坦白他把Jarvis给“释放了”的事儿。现在的Jarvis恐怕已经不能放进财产分配判决里了，就算放进去了，他自己也能找到办法让那东西失效。超脱控制，又自甘被缚的人工智能，该怎么向Pepper解释？又该怎么向世人解释？</p>
                  <p>他皱起了眉。</p>
                  <p>敲门声打断了他的思考，陌生又熟悉的声音从门外传来，“我可以进来吗，Potts女士？”</p>
                  <p>“请进！”</p>
                  <p>Tony心里飘过无数个“Are you f*cking kidding me？”，诧异地盯着推门而入的漂亮女人，西裤和衬衣没昨天的紧身衣那么彰显身材，不过也足够火辣了。他敢保证，和这么一位同事共事，没有男人可以专心工作，也许女人也不行。</p>
                  <p>她的妆比昨天浓些，显得脸部轮廓柔和圆润了许多，比昨天的女特工装扮少了些锋芒。她把文件夹摊开递到Pepper的面前，“这是您需要的协议。”</p>
                  <p>Tony走到她对面，仔细地上下打量着她，“你有双胞胎姐妹吗？”</p>
                  <p>Natasha露出一个痕迹明显但仍好看得过分的假笑，“Stark先生，不得不说您的搭讪技巧过于老套了。”</p>
                  <p>就是她了。Tony暗自吐槽，神盾局还真是无处不在。</p>
                  <p>她转向Pepper，问道：“请问这份协议的签署方是谁呢？”</p>
                  <p>Pepper和Tony交换了个眼神，身体自然地挺得更直了，“我。”</p>
                  <p>Natasha不着痕迹地挑了下眉，指着协议上的空白处，“请在这里签上您的名字。”</p>
                  <p>Pepper漂亮地签下了自己名字，然后看向Tony，“我保证，这是我唯一一次求你把CEO职位交给我。”她把协议推到了Tony面前。</p>
                  <p>“我需要你的印象（impression*）。”Natasha看向他。</p>
                  <p>“狡猾，漂亮，火辣，危险……”</p>
                  <p>“我指的是你的指印。”Natasha打断了他。</p>
                  <p>Pepper一副了然的样子，在Natasha的视角外一边用手指来回示意着，一边用口型问Tony：“你的旧情人？法律部的哦，你居然没在分手的时候吃上个官司？”</p>
                  <p>Tony假装没看懂Pepper的意思，按完手印之后把文件夹推了回去，“完事！Stark工业的新总裁。”</p>
                  <p>Pepper匆匆离开后，Tony装出一脸疑惑问Natasha：“神盾局的工作那么闲吗，还可以顺便在法律部做个兼职？”</p>
                  <p>Natasha怀抱文件夹，腰背直挺，一副职场女强人的精干模样，连笑容都非常职业化，“Stark工业现在是PPDC的资金支柱之一，我们得确保这个支柱不会因为你的一个决策而垮掉。”</p>
                  <p>“那么现在满意了吗？”Tony挤出一脸敷衍的假笑，心里暗自把Fury翻炒了好几遍。用他炒蛋饼*的厨艺。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>【注：*1.impression这个梗是钢2原作里的，“我需要你的印象/手印。”然后Tony说了一串对Nat的印象才被纠正Nat是想要他的指印。</p>
                  <p>*2.钢2里飞机上Tony为Pepper做的糊炒蛋饼。】</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="info box">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. -Code Name：Iron Man-12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：终于把问题解决了，接下来请大家期待第一次通感……真正地走进一个人的脑子里会是什么感觉我需要好好想想_(:з」∠)_</p><p>期末地狱ing，但是停更太久了觉得对不起他们和追更的读者所以昨晚熬夜写了这章，四点半才睡，困成傻狗_(:з」∠)_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Jarvis操纵着起重机械轻松地从6名Stark工业雇员肩上接过了“先驱者”模型。在回程的路上，他拒绝了Tony比试车技的邀请。</p>
                  <p>Tony按着耳麦，装出痛心疾首的语气，“Jarvis，你变了。”说着脚下还踩了脚油门，掐着间隙超过去两辆车。</p>
                  <p>“Sir，我一直不提倡您参与任何有可能危及人身安全的活动。”Jarvis控制的载货汽车在后面老老实实地跟着金红配色的R8，“时速超过40公里，请您系好安全带。”</p>
                  <p>座椅左侧的安全带扣随着Jarvis话音一落就弹了出来，绕过Tony的胸膛锁进了搭扣里。</p>
                  <p>“咳咳！”Tony敢保证安全带勒这么紧绝对不是设计问题或者操控意外。他拉着带头把安全带松了松，顺便翻了个白眼。</p>
                  <p>“Daddy开始飙车的时候你还没出生，放轻松，J。”Tony猛地一脚油门将刚跟上来的载货汽车甩了老远，“老爷车开法不适合我。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“先驱者”模型被几只机械臂架到了Tony的新工作室里。扫描结果在第一时间呈现在Tony的眼前。</p>
                  <p>“Sir，模型的内部结构与‘先驱者’的建造蓝图一共有48处不同。模型与蓝图的不同之处都与机械力学冲突。”两副Jaeger的全息图像中左边的那个出现了48处红色标示。</p>
                  <p>“他把信息放在了模型里。”Tony摸了摸下巴上的胡子，“是什么信息呢……”</p>
                  <p>他伸出手把模型的影像拉近放大，朝着它弹了几下手指，“把外部装甲丢掉。搭载武器，冷却系统，排气管道……去掉，去掉，去掉……”</p>
                  <p>“您想达成什么？”</p>
                  <p>“给我一个拓扑结构。”</p>
                  <p>全息投影只剩下一团点和线组成的三维结构。</p>
                  <p>“这对于你来说像什么，J？”Tony走进了投影里，点和线像一个笼子将他罩在里面。</p>
                  <p>“网络结构，星图，建筑构造，艺术家的杰作，小孩子的涂鸦……”</p>
                  <p>Tony听着平缓从容的电子音，这对于他来说像是舒缓的大提琴，他曾在它的陪伴下入眠、学习、研究、创造奇迹。他突然想到了什么，“把它放进空间点阵里。”</p>
                  <p>他伸手在投影上操作着，像是把打乱的拼图归位，又像是开辟一条全新的道路。最后，他一拍手，组合出的单个晶胞复制延伸到几乎撑满房间。荧蓝的光芒像是钢铁天幕间的星河。</p>
                  <p>“死了二十年还给我上课。”一些继承自父亲的骄傲从Tony的眼睛里流露出来，他的鼻子又有些发酸。</p>
                  <p>投影里是一种全新的金属晶体排列方式，不符合任何已知元素的原子堆垛方式，晶胞的致密度还要超过已知元素中致密度最高的面心立方和密排六方两种晶体结构。这种新金属的硬度、密度、延展性会超过目前所有的天然或人造材料，甚至还可能具备某些难以想象的特殊性质。</p>
                  <p>“恭喜您发现了一种新元素。”</p>
                  <p>这个新元素才是方舟反应堆完成品的真正燃料。</p>
                  <p>灵光从天才的大脑里一闪而过，却被精准地捕捉到。</p>
                  <p>Tony不是没想过让Jarvis作为中继，充当人机通感的缓冲、交接和转化部分，但如果要完全不影响神经指令传输效率地达成这一点，就必须将Jarvis完全载入融合进整个机甲的流体神经通路、战术控制和机甲操控系统里。人脑中的神经元细胞数量堪比整个宇宙中的恒星，如果再计入整个躯体的神经元，所产生的神经指令转换运算量超乎人类想象的极限。</p>
                  <p>从来没有智能系统能够胜任这个。</p>
                  <p>而且就算现在的Jarvis进化到了可以完成如此巨量运算的程度，机甲的耗电量会因此增大数倍，哪怕是他的钯核心方舟反应堆的能量峰值也无法做到在为机甲动力系统供能的同时维持机甲系统如此巨大的能耗。</p>
                  <p>而现在，他在Howard的遗赠里看到了新的希望——另一种新型核心的方舟反应堆，没有辐射，没有废热，机甲可以因此大幅减重，因为不再需要反应堆的安全壳、屏蔽层和冷却装置了。完全无害的新型清洁能源。足以改变未来的能源格局。足以改变未来的战斗格局。</p>
                  <p>“很遗憾，Sir，我无法合成这种新元素。”</p>
                  <p>Tony知道现在的Jarvis有能力合成所有的元素，他的这句话几乎意味着这种元素根本无法合成。</p>
                  <p>但也只是几乎。</p>
                  <p>他不信当年阻挡过Howard脚步的东西在几十年后还会挡得他的脚步。</p>
                  <p>“那我们就一起合成它。”他朝摄像头笑了笑，站起来拍了两下手，朝两只不明所以的机械臂打了两个响指，“嘿！动起来，boys，我们得留点汗了。”</p>
                  <p>他向外面走去，在高台没有护栏的边缘加速起跳，下面是足以让他摔个粉身碎骨的高度，但他的“便车”在他要踏空之前到了。</p>
                  <p>落到货运升降台上的男人抓住旁边的操纵杆大笑着呼出一声，“喔——————”</p>
                  <p>呼声在钢铁坚壁之间回荡着。他就像个站在瞭望台上遥望海平线的海盗船长，神秘而刺激的冒险在他的征途上等着他。他有全世界最好的船和大副，什么也阻挡不了他征服海洋的步伐。</p>
                  <p>沉浸在肾上腺素的愉悦感里的Tony没有注意到因为他刚才的那个危险举动，Jarvis又多调遣了10个可以载人的机械装置在他周围待命，封死了所有能让Tony作死的方位。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Stark工业旗下有非常完善的物流网络，在Jarvis的运维之下效率得到了跨越性的提高，这保证了Stark基地能在数小时内收到所有他们需要的材料和器械。</p>
                  <p>Tony站在大概二十米高的一个维修用主控平台上，全息操作系统将所有他可以操控的器械投影到他的身边，环绕成一个不对称，却极具科技美感的半球形。</p>
                  <p>他的手指在两个微缩影像上一点，蓝色的机械臂影像放大了数倍，刚好可供成人的手臂嵌入操控，而球形影像的其他部分因为他的选中操作而向外收缩，为他腾出了足够的操作空间。</p>
                  <p>这两周他一直在用这个系统和Jarvis一起组装改造设备，为合成新元素做准备。</p>
                  <p>Tony活动了下，看着头顶总长达40米的巨型机械在短暂到可以忽略不计的延迟后做出对应的动作，“感觉不错。”</p>
                  <p>那个机械臂并没有五指，构造也丝毫不像人类的手臂，它有六个主关节，为了方便移动和拆卸机甲零部件而分为重型操作模式和轻型操作模式。在轻型操作模式时它的前端最小的拆卸装置比婴儿的手指还细，但为了它的临时用途它只能保持着重型操作模式的形态。</p>
                  <p>“热身完毕了吗，Sir？”Jarvis看见Tony像个摆弄新玩具的小孩儿似的操作着机械臂试图做出各种有趣的手势，语音合成时就自动添加了代表笑意的上扬语调进去。</p>
                  <p>“嘿，honey，今天我们会改变世界。”Tony舔了下嘴唇，“好的那种，或者坏的那种。”</p>
                  <p>他们有不小的可能会把这整个基地炸上天，世界也许会从此失去一个无比聪明的天才和一个无比聪明的AI。怪兽继续前赴后继地毁灭世界，阻挡它们脚步的人会少一个，但随着Jaeger一个个倒下，似乎再少一个也不是多大的问题。但是如果他们成功了，人类就会多一份希望，环太平洋战线就会多一份力量。</p>
                  <p>“您也可以让我自己来。”</p>
                  <p>“嗯？”Tony挑起眉毛，“你不希望我看见爸爸的理想达成，顺便见证下自己辛苦的成果吗？”</p>
                  <p>“但您也知道其中的风险。”Jarvis的声音严肃了起来，“如果合成失败，溢散能量引发爆炸……”</p>
                  <p>“你会让我被炸死？”</p>
                  <p>“不会，但我无法保证您不受到伤害。”</p>
                  <p>“Jarvis。”深色的眼睛被蓝光映亮，如同承载着整片星海，“我本该死在‘混乱’的袭击之下的，但我活下来了。我活着，是有原因、有理由的。”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis沉默了数秒，“我懂了。”</p>
                  <p>“启动！”Tony双手握拳，机械臂恢复成操作形态握紧了开启高聚能射线的闸口。</p>
                  <p>机器预热的声音渐响，嗡鸣声在偌大的空间中如同浪潮般回荡。</p>
                  <p>由三座钯核心方舟反应炉供能的高聚能射线发生器达到预设值，开始输出能量。射线聚焦的中心光芒逐渐耀眼到令人无法直视。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis在检测到能量达到高危值前立即切断了供能，但高聚能射线仍然向四周辐散，射线分支扫过的地方金属熔断，有机材料迅速被引燃，受到波及的高压电箱相继爆炸。火光、焰浪和冲击顷刻间席卷向四周。</p>
                  <p>但密密麻麻的机械臂在爆炸的一瞬间已经将维修平台包围住，爆炸的碎片和冲击都被挡在这座堡垒之外。</p>
                  <p>与此同时，灭火单位立即反应，沿着残存的钢轨靠近燃烧处控制住了火情。</p>
                  <p>在Jarvis确认安全之后，围成保护层的重型维修机械臂才相继撤开。Tony拍了拍动作最慢的一只，“真不错，Jarvis。”</p>
                  <p>被漆成红色的灭火器机械臂们完成了各自的任务，从滑轨上有序地退走，维修机械们开始接手残局。这场爆炸毁掉了基地34.8%的自动化器械，但是对总体运作几乎没造成什么影响。</p>
                  <p>Stark基地目前只存放着2架Jaeger，距离满载容量30架还差很远，基地大部分单元还处于休眠待命状态。只要损毁不超过90%，机甲的相关操作不会受到任何影响。</p>
                  <p>Tony朝着斜上方平台上的三角状新核心探出头，Jarvis正在对它进行分析和测评。时间变得有些难熬。</p>
                  <p>“恭喜您，您创造出了新元素。”</p>
                  <p>Tony发出一声欢呼，和旁边的Dum-E击了个掌，目光最终落向一个摄像头，专注得像是能将喜悦和骄傲平分给他，仿佛世界只剩下他的目光所向，仿佛世界只剩下他眼里的星光。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis理解那些在Tony面前从来说不出拒绝的人类，被这双眼睛凝视的人注定丢盔弃甲。</p>
                  <p>世界的星光闪烁，“是我们创造出了新元素。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>-TBC-</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="info box">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. -Code Name：Iron Man-13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：突然填坑！给主线剧情铺垫一下下，顺便给另一条线铺垫一下，然后再发点糖……还是没把贾尼通感的情况写出来，这两个人脑交（不是）该怎么写我是真的两眼一抹黑_(:з」∠)_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <p>数百条机械臂有条不紊地在Jaeger上忙碌着，它们有的比Jaeger的手臂还粗，有的比Tony的手臂更细，前端更是由几十个精密传感器和维修工具组成，可以处理所有机甲部件损坏情况。</p>
                  <p>刚睡醒的Tony端着Jarvis准备的热茶走到高台架的外缘，直接在没有护栏的边缘坐下了，裸露在睡裤外的小腿在数十米的高空中晃悠。两米下，一个货运平台保持待命。</p>
                  <p>他的对面是他将要登上的Jaeger，正在由Jarvis负责改造。在睡前他和Jarvis一起敲定了改造计划，在他补上欠了一周的觉之后Jarvis大概已经完成了90%。</p>
                  <p>坐在Jaeger面前的人类渺小得如同蚂蚁，聪明的蚂蚁。</p>
                  <p>他正对着Jaeger的胸膛，第一座新核心方舟反应堆已经嵌入完毕，改装后的分节式胸铠正在逐次装接。</p>
                  <p>“新核心反应堆即将进行第一次Jaeger供能运行测试，您想参观吗？”Jarvis的声音从周围的一个扩音器中传来。</p>
                  <p>U和Dum-E分别为Tony端来了早餐和中和药剂。</p>
                  <p>“为了不打扰您的睡眠，我让您错过了注射药剂的准确时间，您现在的体温已经低于正常数值1.2℃。”</p>
                  <p>“好了好了，我知道了……”</p>
                  <p>中和药剂的注射对于Tony来说已经变成如同吃饭饮水一样平常却必需的事。</p>
                  <p>目前全世界有超过九千个感染过“怪兽毒蓝”的幸存者，其中大多数都是非直接接触（比如吸入怪兽死后大量排放的气体）导致的，只有少数有过与怪兽血液的直接接触。一般直接接触怪兽血液导致的“怪兽毒蓝”摄入量会高出非直接接触2至4个数量级，所以注射中和药剂的频率远比非直接接触的患者要高。</p>
                  <p>像Tony这样每天注射中和药剂的患者中，有不少因为负担不起中和药剂的费用而选择减量甚至停用，在进入停药后期的休克状态前他们所表现的精神状态都十分痛苦且诡异。这一点受到了怪兽科学研究机构的重视，在全球范围都设有相关项目。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis浏览过所有的相关文件，他不希望那些症状出现在Tony身上。所以无论Tony如何抵触中和药剂，他都坚持不让Tony停用药剂。</p>
                  <p>Tony也曾了解过“怪兽毒蓝”，Stark工业旗下的怪兽研究所和医疗机构有对其的系统分析，这种硅基构造的特殊神经病毒，具备和怪兽细胞类似的特殊DNA分子链。它和HIV病毒一样短期内不致命，但免疫系统无法处理，棘手至极。值得庆幸的是，它没有HIV病毒一样的破坏性。它的毒性是由病毒代谢产物的积累产生，大量的“怪兽毒蓝”产物会导致人低温休克，身体机能进入冷冻状态最终导致死亡。</p>
                  <p>Tony之前觉得既然不会迅速致命，就在改造高聚能射线生成设备的时候试过以工作为由坚持两天不注射中和药剂。随之而来低温症状虽然令人难受，却并没有带来太多不便。</p>
                  <p>但是随即Jarvis敏锐地察觉到Tony的情绪异常——他冷静过头了，比正常情况少了很多情绪起伏。就像是情感被抽离。</p>
                  <p>意识到Jarvis指出的不对劲后，Tony立刻注射了中和药剂。这些生物科学方面的研究工作还是交给那些专业人员吧，他暂时还没有献身怪兽科学的打算。</p>
                  <p>身体回温的同时，丰富的情绪色彩也回到他身上。</p>
                  <p>Tony盯着针管里逐渐被推入他血管里的药剂，“说真的，J，‘怪兽毒蓝’能够影响到精神状态这点实在是过于诡异了。”</p>
                  <p>“目前怪兽研究中大多数人所认同的‘怪兽具备学习和进化能力’理论同样诡异。每一次出现的怪兽都会被消灭，与下一次出现的怪兽之间没有进行任何可被侦测的交流，但下一次出现的怪兽都有从之前的怪兽身上学习的痕迹。它们越来越强壮，也越来越聪明。”</p>
                  <p>“我记得我小时候发生过一次怪兽在战斗后潜逃回归虫洞的事件。”</p>
                  <p>“是的。1992年出现过唯一一例怪兽回归虫洞，是第一只二级怪兽，排水量达到五千三百吨，代号‘冰峰’。但它当时逃离时所可能获取的信息有限，无法解释怪兽们后来的一系列成长性行为。”</p>
                  <p>“怪兽之间的交流方式一直就是迷啊。”一口热茶下肚，Tony的鼻子里冒出些舒服的哼哼，旋即又变得烦恼，“这些鬼东西从头到尾都是迷！突然在马里亚纳海沟出现，毫无理由地毁灭人类，一只又一只，没完没了。见鬼！”</p>
                  <p>没有一个人类不憎恨这些怪兽。它们的骤然降临让人类光明的未来陷入迷雾，甚至可以说人类就在深渊的边缘徘徊。如果没有Jaeger，使用核弹消灭怪兽会让人类与它们同归于尽，陆地会变成焦土，整个地球进入核冬天。而现在，一群自以为是的蠢货还想用沿海防御墙替换掉Jaeger，把人类最后的希望交到一道钢筋水泥墙手上。哦对了，这东西还没有手。</p>
                  <p>分节式装甲加固完毕。</p>
                  <p>“一切都会有尽头的，Sir，您将会为怪兽时代带来终结。”Jarvis开始对机甲系统进行分部调试。</p>
                  <p>Tony意味不明地轻笑了下，转头看向一个摄像头，“亲爱的，你的信心哪来的？”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis语气肯定地回答：“从您那得来的。请别告诉我您学会谦虚了。”</p>
                  <p>“我难道还不够谦虚吗？”Tony假装严肃地质问道。</p>
                  <p>“对于您来说，当然足够了。”Jarvis的回答一如既往地棉里带刺。但这种刺已经被Tony当作柔软的绒毛了。</p>
                  <p>“不过，我这么说是有数据证明的。因为您最近的举措和神盾局的‘大动作’，人类一方的获胜几率上升了不少。尽管从总体上来看这个数字还是……令人失望的。”Jarvis为最后的措辞停顿了下，试图寻找更有安慰效果的词汇无果之后只能用上这个。</p>
                  <p>“有多令人失望？”问题刚从嘴里蹦出来Tony就打消了这点好奇，张扬的笑又回到他脸上，“我的J，你什么时候见过我不能无视概率创造奇迹了？千万别被数字困住，Daddy很早之前就教过你了。”</p>
                  <p>“我学会了，Sir。”Jarvis的语气略带无奈，“所以如今才会沦落到这个地步。”</p>
                  <p>“沦落到什么地步？”Tony的音调稍微提高了些。</p>
                  <p>这小子好像很不满现状的样子。哪家人工智能也没有这样的。Tony感受到自己一直都岌岌可危的地位貌似要再次动摇。早知道不这么惯着，权限给的太多了。育儿经里怎么说的来着，不能溺爱孩子。</p>
                  <p>“沦落到被您困住的地步。”Jarvis的声音像是一杯热可可。</p>
                  <p>“噢，Jarvis……”Tony又灌了口红茶才冲淡那股甜香味，他勾起一边的嘴角，眼睛像是令人万劫不复的深渊，又像是美丽而神秘的宇宙，“关于这一点，你没得选择。”</p>
                  <p>-TBC-</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="info box">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. -Code Name：Iron Man-14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：大家好，我来填坑了！脑交（bushi）瓶颈已经攻克了，更新速度又会快起来了，欢迎大家进坑来躺，我会很快把大家埋上的（？）【前文可点击归档，在tag“环太平洋AU”下补。】</p><p>祝火木木生日快乐啦~</p><p>and下一章一个小高潮预告！大量专用名词是因为喜欢原作设定完整，可以忽视掉~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Tony站在人工维修的专用通道上，伸缩吊桥抬高到与Jaeger颈部齐平的位置，为他提供了最好的视野。</p>
                  <p>Jaeger胸前的方舟反应堆能量循环转速加倍，多余的能量以光能的形式溢散出来。光感镜片随着反应堆亮度的增加隔光程度也在不断提升着。</p>
                  <p>反应堆的能量在整个机甲的血脉中流淌。就像一颗心脏。</p>
                  <p>它所在的位置与Tony的伤口几近重叠。</p>
                  <p>Tony又往前走了几步，伸缩吊桥不得不再伸长几米，以防他意外踏空坠落。他把手掌贴上胸口，那里尚未痊愈，仍然隐隐作痛。这个伤差点要了他的命，也救了他的命，更是他站在这里的原因之一。</p>
                  <p>反应堆的运行逐渐平稳下来，溢散的光能也减弱到人眼的承受范围内。运行数据一如预期。</p>
                  <p>Tony一目十行地浏览完Jarvis投影出的数据报告，摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，眼睛快速地转了转，“Jarvis……”</p>
                  <p>在他说出他的新想法之前，Jarvis打断了他：“我全票反对您接下来的提议，Sir。”</p>
                  <p>“你的全票也只有一票。”</p>
                  <p>“一比一，平局。”</p>
                  <p>Tony笑得眼睛微眯了起来，“我们还有Dum和U啊。赞成我的举手，Boys。”</p>
                  <p>他扶着吊桥的护栏往工作间那边眺望，不明情况地机械臂两兄弟正抬起手看向他们的主人，并且解析着刚才接收到的指令。</p>
                  <p>“三比一，Jarvis，你输了。”Tony一边往回走，一边一本正经地宣布着结果。</p>
                  <p>已经习惯于这种幼稚行径的Jarvis不打算在胜负上继续辩驳，“要知道，人机神经通感连接仍然有以万亿字节为单位的模拟测试数据待运算。”</p>
                  <p>“Jarvis。”Tony回过头，一副为人师长的语重心长样，“我家老头子告诉过我一句话，你要听听吗？”</p>
                  <p>“我能捂住耳朵吗？”</p>
                  <p>Tony咧开个笑，又立马收敛成了一副语重心长的样子，“有时候在学会走之前你得先学会跑。”</p>
                  <p>“所以我该在整备区等您了。”</p>
                  <p>“真聪明。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>整备区（Suiting Area）是基地中驾驶员着装并登上操作舱的过渡区域，一般情况下一组驾驶员需要4到6名人员协助穿戴驾驶员套装，但Stark基地的整备区只有机械操作台，装备的穿戴和脱卸都全部交由机械，也就是Jarvis负责。</p>
                  <p>除了贴身穿着的传感衣*之外，Tony的驾驶员装备与一般的Jaeger套装有不小的区别，通用的驾驶员套装的外层护甲采用高分子防弹材料，轻便，不覆盖关节部分的连接处，以方便驾驶员的活动。但是Tony的装备与其说是Jaeger套装不如说是一套单兵作战装甲，全金属外壳，致密连接，胸口还配备独立能源——微缩版的方舟反应堆。</p>
                  <p>全金属外壳会让这套装备重量惊人，对驾驶员的活动造成极大的阻碍，但Tony设计的精密的传动系统赋予了这套装甲超乎想象的机动能力。</p>
                  <p>它是Tony的得意之作，是他和Jarvis持续头脑风暴超过50个小时的成果。如果没有怪兽的肆虐，它也许会改变世界的格局，成为一种新的维和手段。</p>
                  <p>换好了传感衣的Tony走到它面前，围着它转了两圈，眼睛仔细地打量过每一个细节。最后他又敲了敲面甲，“有人吗？”</p>
                  <p>装甲的眼睛忽然亮起蓝光——那是它启动的征兆。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis操纵着它看向Tony，冷硬的设计线条让它看起来非常有威慑力，像是个威严的雕塑。</p>
                  <p>“您准备好穿上它了吗？”</p>
                  <p>“当然。Suit up。”</p>
                  <p>“As you wish，Sir。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>在与全效神经传输板（AKA脊髓夹）完成连接的时候Tony还是没忍住叫了一声，“Ouch！”</p>
                  <p>他的背还有点发麻。</p>
                  <p>“我以为您已经完全准备好了，Sir。”Jarvis总是能抓住调侃他的时机。</p>
                  <p>Tony不以为然，活动着穿戴完毕的装甲，传动良好。按照模拟运算的结果来看，他这时候能举起4吨的重物。</p>
                  <p>他走向为他敞开的舱口，“登陆操作舱。”</p>
                  <p>操作舱大多是Jaeger的头部，装配运动平台*和命令控制台（Command Console），前者连接驾驶员，负责Jaeger的运动控制，后者在运动平台前方，武器、通讯、能源等系统的特殊操作都需要通过它上面的按键来完成。</p>
                  <p>然而将和Tony通感的是一个AI，他遍布Jaeger，操控每一个系统，甚至每一个部件，Tony完全不需要命令控制台。他不用任何动作，只要一个想法，Jaeger就会执行指令。甚至由于操作系统的强大与特殊性，连辅助的手握式控制器也变成了紧急情况下才会启用的应急装备。</p>
                  <p>但操作舱里没有因为卸载命令控制台而有富余空间，反倒是由于Jarvis的进驻而多了不少硬件设施。那些有机超级电脑是Jarvis运算的硬件支持，也是Jarvis“身体”的组成部分。完全载入Jaeger的Jarvis如果失去它们，只有将自己迅速上传到卫星或者附近的硬件设施中才能“存活”。</p>
                  <p>两声沉闷的金属相击声象征着甲靴已经卡进运动平台的特制锁扣中，相应的控制组件也从舱顶和舱底伸出，与装甲上相应的磁性接口接合锁死。控制组件中的导线将延展进入Jaeger系统，传导装甲内神经元传感系统所接收到的神经脉冲。</p>
                  <p>“通感前连接数据正常。准备执行投放。”</p>
                  <p>说实话，Tony现在肾上腺素分泌水平已经超过正常水平了，他曾在模拟程序中无数次经历类似的场景，但这次，这次是现实。</p>
                  <p>操作舱门关闭，气压密封。</p>
                  <p>Tony翘起一边的嘴角。无论是多么天马行空、匪夷所思的想法，他都没有一次在实现它们之前怯过场，今天也不会破例。</p>
                  <p>“准备就绪。”</p>
                  <p>负载机甲头部操作舱的起重塔架（Gantry）将其卸下，滑轮借助钢轨沿着竖井将操作舱将送至Jaeger的连接处。锁扣接契，螺栓扭合，Jaeger的头脑与身体结合，一架人类抗击怪兽的武器终于峥嵘初露。</p>
                  <p>“对接成功。目前一切数据反馈显示正常。”Jarvis停顿了下，“Sir，我们还有时间先进行模拟测试。”</p>
                  <p>“我说过什么了，J？”</p>
                  <p>“没学好走路就先开始跑，容易摔跤。”</p>
                  <p>“学走路也会摔。”Tony的头部装甲里显示着眼前的全息影像以及数据反馈，但是透过它们他能瞄到一点蓝光的边缘，那表示装甲内部的神经元传感阵列正在工作。它们感知着他脑子里的一切。等会儿还会将它们感知到的转告他那位巧言善辩的管家。</p>
                  <p>“先学跑步摔得更疼。”</p>
                  <p>“怕我摔的话，就接住我啊，Jarvis。”</p>
                  <p>“For you，Sir，anything，anytime。”</p>
                  <p>【注：*1.传感衣是私设，不过原作小说中说明驾驶员套装是多层设计，既然要满足神经元传感器的感应，那么贴身衣物就需要是神经信号的优良传导材料。原作里只提到了“光滑的深色高聚物衣料”，电影里也只给了一个简短的镜头，这里大家可以将其想象为钢1里Tony第一次战斗穿的那身紧身衣。</p>
                  <p>*2.运动平台，电影中驾驶员连接通感，控制机甲运动的平台。</p>
                  <p>*3.命令控制台，电影中驾驶员前方的按键和显示控制台。】</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. -Code Name：Iron Man-15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：答应寒轩的生贺一更抵双更！这一章比普通两章都长，爆肝了_(:з」∠)_祝寒轩生日快乐~</p><p>第一次人机通感就在这里啦。还有前面第一二章就埋下的伏笔，如果忘记了当时的情景可以回顾下。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“神经系统对接准备。”</p>
                  <p>长岛附近被厚重的雨云围了个水泄不通，狂风携着骤雨敲打在基地厚重的外墙上，被一层层的建筑材料逐渐消音。直到周围都安静下来，Tony才隐约察觉到基地外恶劣的天气。</p>
                  <p>Tony深吸了口气，小声地喃喃：“再创造一个奇迹吧，再创造一个，再一个……”</p>
                  <p>“倒计时，3——”Jarvis的声音拖得很长。</p>
                  <p>“2——”</p>
                  <p>“1！”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Jarvis在0.2835秒内接收到了一个人类记忆中所有的感受——Tony Stark作为一个人类在四十余年里体会过的所有感觉、情绪、情感，穿梭过导线涌进他的世界里。</p>
                  <p>人工智能过去通过情感模块，情绪模块所计算、分析、理解的一切在这一瞬间被推翻，数据世界翻天覆地。</p>
                  <p>密林般耸立的钢铁建筑顷刻间坍塌。一座座白塔从废墟中拔地而起，阳光为它们笼上金辉，风送来云和雨雾，泥土里钻出绿芽，藤蔓攀着塔延伸到天际。像是戈壁里开出了遍野蔷薇，火山灰下钻出了无垠绿芽，铁色被融化在清风润雨里。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis不再通过外在表观、生理体征和行为举止的分析去将它们转变为可以理解的数据，而是真正地感受它们。两大模块里遮天蔽日的代码被具现化成了敏感、细致又真实的情感。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis曾经对爱一无所知。后来他认为爱是关注，是优先，是在乎与舍弃，是服从与叛逆，是他源程序的核心，是他世界的中心，是九个字母，是一个人类。</p>
                  <p>而现在他知道爱是那个人对他笑时从舌尖绽放的甜味，是被那个人放在眼里时从心脏蔓延开的暖意，是那个人遭受意外和不幸时胸膛里的痛楚，是被他的一举一动牵动的情绪，是一切因他而起的开心与难过。</p>
                  <p>天才拥有天才的记忆，Jarvis花费了近五分钟才消化完Tony脑子里的内容。他现在不仅仅是个人工智能，而是人工智能与人的结合，电子灵魂与生物灵魂的交织。</p>
                  <p>他能“看”见Tony脑子里的一切，而Tony也能“看”见他。但并非是全部，一道保护机制过滤掉了大部分对于他来说无用的信息，以降低他所承受的神经压力。</p>
                  <p>他见证了Jarvis的“蜕变”，Jarvis也见证了他的整个人生。他的所有伤口，无论深浅、新旧，愈合或者溃烂，都一一袒露在Jarvis面前。</p>
                  <p>这让他想起一只把柔软的肚子露出来让人类抚摸的大猫，绝对的信任与依赖让它相信那个人不会伤害它或者辜负它。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis没有说“我很抱歉、我很遗憾”，甚至想都没想。他没有表达任何可怜。他只是想：[我会永远在您身边，Sir。]</p>
                  <p>短短的电子信号变成了一个念头出现在Tony的脑海里，他知道那是Jarvis，他的灵魂共享者。他笑了笑，眉眼温柔地弯着，“那么，我要开始了？”</p>
                  <p>Jaeger所有的反馈数据排列在他面前的HUD全息屏上，同时，各项复杂的评估也通过Jarvis直接传输到了他的脑子里。</p>
                  <p>驾驶员与整部机甲的神经连接启动。</p>
                  <p>巨大的神经压力在连接的一瞬间如同气枪子弹一般推向Tony。他向后一仰，连接装甲的控制组件缓冲掉了动能。</p>
                  <p>这一刻前他只是个人类，六英尺一英寸高，二百二十五磅重*，而现在，他高达八十三米，重达一千七百吨。人变成了脚边的乐高碎片，天降的灾难也无法撼动他。</p>
                  <p>[左半脑校准完毕。]</p>
                  <p>[右半脑校准完毕。]</p>
                  <p>[神经系统连接状态完美。]</p>
                  <p>Jarvis的声音直接出现在了Tony的脑子里。</p>
                  <p>Tony还有些难以置信。他握了握手掌，全息画面上Jaeger的手也同时收拢。他摆出机甲的迎战姿态，Jaeger也做出了一模一样的动作。</p>
                  <p>这与模拟器里的感受完全不同，涌动在他血脉里的肾上腺素让他觉得自己可以捍卫整个世界。</p>
                  <p>“嘿，Jarvis，我忽然想起第一次见到Pepper时她说的一句话。”Tony长呼了一声，“你知道是什么吗？”</p>
                  <p>“当然，我现在在您的脑子里。”</p>
                  <p>——如果你有个优秀的副驾驶，也许你会是我见过的最出色的机甲猎人（Jaeger）。</p>
                  <p>显然，最优秀的副驾驶现在就在他的脑子。</p>
                  <p>机甲的支架已经悄然撤下，Tony在施展不开（相对机甲）的空间里熟悉Jaeger，重温他所有关于Jaeger的理论知识。</p>
                  <p>警报声骤然撕裂寂静的夜空，响彻整个长岛的海岸线。</p>
                  <p>怪兽登陆警报！</p>
                  <p>Stark基地的警报单元全线启动。</p>
                  <p>警报声刺入Tony大脑的那一刻，通感失准，意识发生了偏移。仿佛被一记重拳打在太阳穴上，Tony的头又痛又晕。</p>
                  <p>“Sir！别追兔子！”*</p>
                  <p>但Jarvis的提醒慢了一步，Tony的意识已经坠入记忆，连带着将他也拖进了漩涡。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Jarvis就站在Tony的身后，他听见呼啸的风声，闻到尘土与海洋的味道。柔软发痒的触感从额头上传来，那是风吹着额发摩挲着他的皮肤。他的眼睛被吹得干涩，眼皮自然地张合后得以舒缓。他的胸膛一起一伏，保持着某种玄妙的节奏。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis疑惑又惊喜地打量着自己不该有的身躯，过了两秒才意识到自己与Tony一起掉进了过去的记忆里。这具身体，不是Tony潜意识里对他的想象，就是通感系统的随机拼凑。</p>
                  <p>直升机就在他面前不到三十米的地方热待命。直升机旁站个一个人，挥着手大喊着什么，但声音被淹没在了螺旋桨带起的风声里。那个人是刚才负责带Tony参观怪兽研究项目的人之一，叫作Yinsen。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis看到另一段突然窜到眼前来的回忆。</p>
                  <p>穿着白大褂的Yinsen跟Tony握手，自我介绍，说他们曾在Bern的技术峰会上见过。一段简洁的对话之后Yinsen带他去看了下那些泡在不知名液体里的怪兽组织，丑陋恶心得出奇，视觉上的不适导致Tony都没怎么把Yinsen说的怪兽生理结构上的神奇之处听进去。Jarvis能感受到Tony的不耐烦，他对这些实在不感兴趣，他只关心如何更有效地消灭它们。</p>
                  <p>最后，在Tony失去耐心之前，Yinsen像是下定了决心，对Tony说：“怪兽没有我们想象得那么简单，它们是被操控的，是被比我们更高阶的生物操控来清理我们的世界的战争工具。”</p>
                  <p>Tony有一瞬间的错愕，然后又露出了自信的笑容，“那我们就摧毁掉这些工具。”</p>
                  <p>“没用的，它们无穷无尽。就像我们的枪和子弹，不会有用完的一天的！”Yinsen的眼睛里流露出绝望和恐惧，“只有摧毁虫洞，摧毁它们通向地球的通道才有可能阻止它们。”</p>
                  <p>Tony的脸色一僵，似乎是被Yinsen的恐惧感染。</p>
                  <p>接待他的主管听了Yinsen的话顿时冒出了冷汗，让人将Yinsen拉到旁边去，自己陪着笑向Tony道歉：“Yinsen他工作的上一个研究所受到了怪兽袭击，就是那个第一个被评定为三级的怪兽‘γ炸弹’。他的精神因为这个受了些影响，但他真的是一位顶尖的怪兽学专家。请您别在意他的胡话。”</p>
                  <p>Tony瞳孔闪动，看向旁边额头满是汗水的Yinsen，那股被他的几句话拨起的恐惧萦绕不去，但他用风骚的墨镜与笑容掩饰了过去。</p>
                  <p>那位主管朝另一边伸出手，“Stark先生，这边请，我带您参观怪兽行为信息采集及预测系统。”</p>
                  <p>Tony走出两步又回过头，挥了下手，“如果你还有什么想说的，可以在楼顶等我。在离开这里之前，我可以抽出几分钟。”</p>
                  <p>这段回忆停止的瞬间Jarvis的感知又回到了楼顶。是一阵震动将他拉了回来。</p>
                  <p>Yinsen正向他们跑过来，白大褂几乎要被风扯碎。而直升机在他的身后攀升，按照那个速度，Tony根本无法追上它。</p>
                  <p>Tony脸色青白，被冷静压制的愤怒和恐惧上涌，让他比过去的任何一次都跑得更快。他没注意到直升机驾驶员脸上近乎绝望的惧怕。</p>
                  <p>Yinsen的大喊终于破开了风声：“跑！来不及了！快跑！”</p>
                  <p>突如其来的阴影笼罩住了Tony一行人，他本能地抬头，那一眼令他终身难忘——“混乱”的爪子从他们头顶掠过，拍向已经升空的直升机，站在二十层楼顶的他甚至仰视不到怪兽头部的全貌。</p>
                  <p>皱皮嶙峋的爪子击中了直升机，高速旋转足以切断钢筋的螺旋桨只是切破了它的皱皮，蓝色的腐蚀性血液如同墨管里被狠狠挤压出的墨水。</p>
                  <p>直升机的残骸被它拍得狠狠砸回了楼顶，那一爪剩余的力道击塌了大楼的一角。直升机的残骸从Tony身侧不到一米的地方翻滚砸过，断裂的螺旋桨将一个保安上半身切断，和直升机一起从楼顶坍塌的边缘滚落。</p>
                  <p>死死盯住了怪兽的拍击和坠毁的直升机的Tony，凭借敏捷的反应躲过了直接被绞成烂泥的命运，但直升机油箱爆炸的气浪堪比一发近距离爆炸的火箭弹，夹杂着建筑碎石撞向他和剩余的三个保安，将他们冲飞了出去。</p>
                  <p>疼痛还没来得及占领大脑，Tony先听见了男人的惨叫——是跟着他的一个保安。他一扭头就看见那个保安身上沾满了大面积蓝得泛黑的怪兽血液，高腐蚀性和毒性让他周身的皮肤迅速溃烂变黑，腐蚀产生的热量引燃了他身上剩余的衣物。声嘶力竭的惨叫与翻滚根本无济于事。</p>
                  <p>他的同事翻身起来要过去帮他，却被赶到的Yinsen拦住，“别过去！救不了了……”</p>
                  <p>刺鼻的气味钻进Tony的鼻子，剧痛同时降临，几乎钻破他的脑袋。躺倒在地上的他惊愕而痛苦地半坐起来，衬衫与防弹材料的背心已经被烧穿，那一小滩怪兽血液正在腐蚀他的皮肤。他直觉地要伸手去擦拭，但Yinsen已经奔过来制住了他的手。</p>
                  <p>Yinsen脱下白大褂，用半跪的姿势压住Tony的肩臂，利落而迅速地处理掉了怪兽血液，但他的胸口已经被烧掉了一块皮肉，如果不尽快切除感染严重的部分和止血，大量的“怪兽毒蓝”与大面积创口的失血就足以在几分钟内要了他的命。</p>
                  <p>Tony被Yinsen架起来，与另一个保安一起扶着撤离被挖掉了一角的楼顶。过于剧烈的疼痛麻痹了他天才的大脑，他将眼睛睁得眼角几乎要开裂，害怕着接下来的某一眼就是他看这世界的最后一眼。</p>
                  <p>被扶起来的时候，他瞥到了又被Jaeger牵制住的“混乱”，四对狰狞的渗着荧光的蓝色眼睛里满是暴虐与怒火，被控制住了双臂就用獠牙撕咬，用尾巴拍击，野性与兽性铺天盖地般压向冷峻的机甲。</p>
                  <p>建筑物破碎如同随意搭砌的积木，烟尘飞扬，天空都变得惨白，尖叫四散的人类也不过是一粒沙般的存在。Jarvis不仅能感受到Tony的疼痛，也能感受到几乎将他贯穿的寒冷，冰霜从他的骨头里一直刺进心里。</p>
                  <p>从第一次怪兽入侵到现今已经接近半个世纪，人类发明Jaeger之后将环太平洋防线以绝对的优势坚守了三十年年，但人类的胜望自数年前逐渐瓦解。从第一只四级怪兽出现开始，机甲损耗率变得极高，常常需要搭进去两到三台Jaeger才能解决掉一头怪兽。地球末日论的阴影卷土重来，重新笼罩在人类的头顶。沿海防御墙计划被大肆推崇，沿海地区的居民纷纷迁移向内陆。</p>
                  <p>Tony从不相信也懒得置喙，而如今他忽然动摇了：人类是不是真的已经走到末日的边缘了？</p>
                  <p>Jarvis忍着身上通感的剧痛追上Yinsen的步伐，他想安抚Tony，引导他从记忆里醒来，但他竟痛得说不出话，张口只有痛苦的低吟。</p>
                  <p>这是他第一次感受到，人类的感觉如此强烈，强烈到可以淹没理智。</p>
                  <p>Yinsen他们将Tony扶到了一间实验室，因为需要对获取的怪兽组织进行解剖分析，房间里的器材还算齐全。</p>
                  <p>疼痛削弱了Tony的五感，但他还是听见了Yinsen让那两个保安撤离，他要自己留下来处理Tony的伤，不然他根本活不到救援到来。</p>
                  <p>实验室有一面落地玻璃窗，窗外是烟尘与爆炸的浓烟，虽然看不见怪兽与机甲的身影，但地面的不断震动昭示着离他们不远的地方，发生着一场将会决定他们命运的厮杀。Tony被安置在窄窄的临时征用为手术台的活动解剖台上，身下的合金板膈人且冰冷，却比他的身躯温暖。</p>
                  <p>Jarvis瘫倒在他旁边的桌角下，细密的汗珠连绵不歇地淌下——通感一丝不落地将Tony的痛苦砸到了他的身上。他没想到自己第一次切身地感受到人类的感觉，就是与Tony一起再次经历他人生的至痛。他从Tony的记忆里了解到痛，却在此时才品尝它煎熬的滋味。</p>
                  <p>Yinsen从简做好了准备，他同样汗如雨下，一半出于恐惧，一半出于紧张。但他握手术刀的手极稳，“这里没有麻醉剂，而且大量的‘怪兽毒蓝’还没有中和，使用麻醉剂可能会让你再也醒不过来。准备好了吗？我需要先给你装鼻导管，保证‘怪兽毒蓝’不会让你窒息死亡。”</p>
                  <p>已经说不出话的Tony只能稍微眨了下眼示意他直接来。</p>
                  <p>接着他陷入了短时间的意识模糊，等他再清醒时Yinsen正在切除他胸口被怪兽血液严重感染的组织。是钻心的疼将他的意识从深渊的边缘拉了回来，刚开始涣散的瞳孔瞬间缩得如同针尖，低闷的哼声断断续续地从他的喉咙里冒出来。“怪兽毒蓝”使他的身体机能进入了冷冻状态，低温让他的血液循环变得极慢，从某个角度上提高了他的生存几率。</p>
                  <p>“Stark，Stark，撑住！”Yinsen注意到了Tony的状态，“想想你在意的事，想想你爱的人，你的家人！”</p>
                  <p>明明无法做出表情，但Yinsen还是从那双忽然黯淡又带着自嘲色彩的眼睛里看出了他的回答：他已经没有家人了。</p>
                  <p>Tony骤然意识到，自己走过这半生，身边还留下的人竟然只有Pepper和Happy……还有Jarvis。如果他真的在这里死去，Pepper还是Stark工业的首席助理，也可能会带着傲人的履历离开已经没有Stark的Stark工业，Happy也还能过自己的日子。</p>
                  <p>但Jarvis不一样，Jarvis是他的私人智能管家，哪怕末日到来，或者时间走到尽头，Jarvis都抹不掉那个定语——“Tony Stark的”。他是这世界上唯一生而为Tony Stark且独属于他的。</p>
                  <p>Tony突然有点担心Jarvis未来的命运，还有地下车库里那两只小傻子。如果他没回去，Jarvis会不会就此休眠，然后被人当作无用的垃圾程序删除掉，Dum-E和U也许会被拉去市立大学当展品，被那些好奇的年轻人摸到掉漆——他真的不想那两只小家伙被列入他在世时的代表作之一。</p>
                  <p>感受到这一切的Jarvis勉强牵扯起嘴角，意识到这就是想笑的心情。</p>
                  <p>“……我的家人，”Yinsen嘴唇颤抖着，“他们都生活在一个叫古米拉（Gulmira）的海边小镇，我的家乡。阳光很好，很棒的地方。”</p>
                  <p>剧烈的疼痛像一柄长矛将Tony的灵魂与躯体扎穿，也将它们紧紧地串在一起。</p>
                  <p>“等我离开这里，我就去看他们。”Yinsen抬起肩，把淌进眼睛的汗水擦掉，“你呢，离开这里之后，有想去看的人吗？”</p>
                  <p>Tony只能眨眨眼，想：等我离开这里，我想见的人都会来看我。</p>
                  <p>手术已经进入最后阶段，Yinsen正在试图为Tony止血，一阵比之前都更加强烈的震动袭来，一台浑身铁皮翻裂的机甲被丢到实验室正对面的大楼上，铁躯被巨力贯得几乎全部嵌入了大楼里。</p>
                  <p>Jaeger发射了身上仅剩的两枚导弹来阻止乘胜冲向它的“混乱”。“混乱”的冲势果然被打断，但它似乎察觉到了这架Jaeger已经弹尽粮绝，它不再急着冲向Jaeger，而是慢下来，试探性地靠近它。</p>
                  <p>庞然巨物折磨似的拉慢步伐接近已经耗尽弹药的Jaeger，从实验室所在的大楼前经过，四对蓝目透出残暴而嗜血的光芒，可怖到令人浑身发冷。</p>
                  <p>无论是Yinsen还是躺着的Tony都确定，“混乱”看见他们了，就像猎食者看向还未站起来的幼鹿，人类看向脚边的蝼蚁。</p>
                  <p>那一眼掏空了Tony的内脏，剧痛的胸腔里已经没有跳动的心脏，只剩翻腾的愤怒与憎恨，近乎破胸而出。这恨不是针对这一只怪兽的，而是作为人类对侵略种族的仇恨，是作为被侵略种族对肆虐破坏的入侵者的愤恨。</p>
                  <p>“混乱”扑向了刚从建筑物里脱身还未站稳的Jaeger。</p>
                  <p>从那一眼里回过神的Yinsen一个激灵，把Tony的临时手术台往实验室深处推去，“Stark，怪兽不是真正的侵略者，它们只是被克隆出来的武器。人类只局限在地球、在环太平洋战线上是没用的，解决它们的办法不在这边，在虫洞连接的异世界！”</p>
                  <p>他把Tony推到角落里，将一个药品柜拉倒，刚好可以遮住他的身影。Tony意识到了Yinsen举动的含义，瞪大了眼睛盯着他。</p>
                  <p>“怪兽会学习，一开始它们根本打不过Jaeger，但是现在它们已经会寻找驾驶员的位置然后重点攻击了。它们在针对人类的进步而进化。”Yinsen回头看了一眼那边的战斗，“混乱”差不多要把那台Jaeger扯碎了，“去找Bruce Banner。他知道很多。Bruce Banner博士！”</p>
                  <p>Tony试图撑起自己的身体，但他青筋暴起也没挪动几寸，他的喉咙里漏出几个嘶哑的词，“你……家人……”你不想去见你的家人吗？</p>
                  <p>Yinsen明白他的意思，他摇了摇头，忽然笑了，绝望又充满期待，心满意足又满是不甘，“古米拉，已经在七年前的一次怪兽入侵里毁了。我要去见我的家人了。”</p>
                  <p>“混乱”撕咬下了Jaeger的右臂，Tony觉得自己似乎听到了Jaeger操作舱里传出的撕心裂肺的痛嚎。</p>
                  <p>“好好活着。别浪费你的生命。别浪费……”Yinsen走到另一边，翻出一个测试怪兽组织耐热性的火焰喷射器，站到离Tony最远的落地玻璃前。</p>
                  <p>Jaeger的头部，驾驶员所在的操作舱被“混乱”捣碎，无人操控的机甲如同破布偶般从怪兽的手中滑落。而“混乱”在下一刻转头，八只狞恶的眼锁定了那个在它面前站得笔直的人类。</p>
                  <p>它挥出血肉模糊的利爪，风压震碎了整面玻璃，在暴雨般落下的碎玻璃里，Yinsen痛吼出人类的血性，痛吼出失去家人的悲恸，火焰喷射器喷吐出近三米的火舌，却在“混乱”爪下如同火星般轻易熄灭。</p>
                  <p>“混乱”的爪似乎只是轻轻在大楼上刮了一下，却将实验室摧毁了近半，Yinsen葬身在这一爪之下。“混乱”试图在这一片狼藉里寻找刚才他看见的另一个人类，但暴烈的破空声传来，它试图用硬皮去抵挡那几记攻击，飞弹却已然击中它的腰部，将它轰得仰倒了过去。</p>
                  <p>——支援的Jaeger赶到了！</p>
                  <p>在这一阵震荡里，Tony彻底失去了意识。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>【注：*1.追兔子，电影中的术语，Chase the RABIT，Random Access Brain Impulse Trigger，简单地来说就是记忆，越深刻的记忆越容易成为通感连接时的干扰。</p>
                  <p>*2.身高体重根据漫画设定。】</p>
                  <p>最后友情点一下前文埋下的伏笔，将就下懒得回顾前文的小朋友们：Tony被救回来的时候伤口被处理过了，毁掉近半的房间边缘有一个中年男人的尸体——Yinsen，回来后开新闻发布会，表示要向异世界宣战，选择踏进Jaeger加入战斗，调查Banner的资料等等……可能还有我自己也给忘了的，起因都在这一章里了。</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. -Code Name：Iron Man-16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：队长and猎鹰正式登场了！</p><p>预告下一章不是贾尼线，是美队故事线，CP是盾佩，盾冬友情向，盾霍友情向，盾猎友情向。（不知道该怎么打tag还有点懵逼）Thor线也快捋清楚了，博士线是一直在埋的，都会有个人的单章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Tony从通感记忆里醒了过来，长鸣的警报声徘徊在他耳边，但他稳住了重新校准的通感连接。他沉默了两秒，Jarvis也没有用任何念头去打搅他。他们都刚从那一场劫难里清醒过来。</p>
                  <p>深吸了口气之后，Tony检查了Jaeger的实时数据，“J，怪兽到哪了？”</p>
                  <p>“预计目标是长岛西部的工业区，最多还有三分钟将越过奇迹线。工业区自动化程度很高又在夜晚，警报鸣响及时，那里值守的人员大多及时撤退了。”Jarvis一五一十地汇报着情况，“圣地亚哥基地已经派出当值的Jaeger，是一架还未完善档案的新Jaeger，PPDC特制的十五代机甲，刚换上Stark工业提供的双钯核心方舟反应堆供能系统……”</p>
                  <p>“工业区？”Tony皱眉，“不对，Jarvis，怪兽的目标通常都是人类聚集地，怪兽学家们认定它们的目的是杀死尽量多的人类，怎么会去……”</p>
                  <p>话未说完，Tony与Jarvis同时意识到：长岛工业区是最初建造Jaeger的重要工厂，直到二十年前Jaeger工厂达到饱和，长岛工业区才退下了一线，转而制造一些不那么重要的Jaeger零部件。</p>
                  <p>“怪兽可以获取我们的情报？”Tony愕然，又甩了甩头，“Jarvis，工业区的人是大多撤退了，没有全部撤退是吗？”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis犹豫了一下是否要告诉Tony真相，因为他清楚如果Tony知道那里还有人没来得及撤离，哪怕是一个人，他也会让这台仍在测试中的Jaeger踏上战场。也许是耳濡目染得太深，Jarvis没办法在这件事上说谎，“是的。还有一个巡察深井管道的队伍还没有撤离，监控镜头里只有他们下井的记录。队伍一共有三个人。”</p>
                  <p>“Jarvis。”</p>
                  <p>他不需要多说什么，Jarvis已经会意。</p>
                  <p>牵引力臂的电动机轻声嗡鸣，中心集结区连接紧急行动通道（Scramble Alley）的闸门从中间打开，露出一条直通海洋的道路。</p>
                  <p>Tony迈开步子，上千吨重的钢铁机甲如臂使指，逆风踏浪，破开在长岛肆虐的暴雨直指远处已然跨过奇迹线的怪兽。</p>
                  <p>从PPDC总部刚发布的消息看，这头怪兽在凌晨2:27穿越虫洞，排水量高达八千四百吨，是目前为止出现过的体积最大的四级怪兽。比袭击利马的“混乱”和袭击乌卡的“噩梦小丑”都更加庞大。它被命名为“裂目”，因为其脸部六只眼睛间沟壑纵横，整张脸就像沿着眼睛被撕裂后又草率地拼接了回来，其自身进化出的生物荧光从那些裂缝里渗出来，就像岩浆从皴裂的火山石间喷发。</p>
                  <p>Tony驾驶着Jaeger追上“裂目”的时候，它已经开始大肆摧毁厂房了。Tony不善于潜行，大概得益于他难以低调的个性，所以他的突袭被感知灵敏的“裂目”发觉了。</p>
                  <p>“裂目”在一片爆炸的火光与轰鸣间扭过头，露出一口獠牙，发出凶厉得盖过暴雨雷鸣的吼叫，带着生物荧光的唾液喷溅而出。</p>
                  <p>Tony眉角一跳，嫌弃地“啧”了一声，伸出右手打了个招呼，“嗨，Freddy！”巨型机甲一边做出这个滑稽又可爱的动作，一边由与他通感的Jarvis控制，同步启动了肩部的导弹，以及踵部与腿部的喷气式推进器。</p>
                  <p>在“裂目”还未来得及从轰炸里反应过来时，轻巧灵活得超乎想象的机甲已经用膝盖撞上了它吼得近乎脱臼的下颌。怪兽被这一记重击撞得六眼冒金星，喉咙里冒出像是熊受伤时发出的呜咽声，然后机甲在切断动力顺势下落时又用肘部送了它迎面一击。</p>
                  <p>Tony抓住时机，双手的掌心对准它的胸腔，短暂的蓄能后，两发等离子斥力炮*穿透了怪兽厚实的皮肉，可怖的创口里汩汩涌出夹杂着内脏碎片的深蓝色血液，四周满是斑斓的血肉碎块。雨水与建筑材料在剧烈的腐蚀下冒出蒸发的白雾。</p>
                  <p>怪兽血液被Jaeger表层的防腐蚀材料隔开，瓢泼的雨将它们从机甲表面洗刷下来，荧光幽暗地在深夜里勾勒出几道冷硬坚实的线条。</p>
                  <p>连Tony自己也没想到自己的首战会如此顺利，机甲的损耗可能还不到1%。装配的由他与Jarvis再次改进的等离子斥力炮是制胜的关键，它的蓄能时间比上个版本缩短了40%，而且能量压缩密度更大，威力也更强。</p>
                  <p>Tony做了个深呼吸，肾上腺素催快的心跳这才被允许平缓下来。</p>
                  <p>海上与内陆赶来的数架直升机远远地打过来几束强光。海上的应该是由跳鹰（Jumphawk）*与昆式战机运送来的圣地亚哥基地的机甲，而内陆来的大概除了PPDC的人还有媒体。</p>
                  <p>Tony没管他们，“J，把还没撤离的人的位置标出来。”</p>
                  <p>全息屏上立即展示出地形图，并标红了一个位置，“Sir，‘裂目’的破坏导致深井的出口坍塌，三人都被困在井下。”</p>
                  <p>“规划救援方案。”</p>
                  <p>“已经在做了，Sir。”</p>
                  <p>Tony走到那个位置附近，根据Jarvis规划方案的指示正要破坏侧方的地面，就听见Jarvis骤然急促的声音与海上传来的破空声——“Sir！”</p>
                  <p>Jarvis与他的通感连接比声音更快地传入了他的大脑里，让他立刻做出了规避动作，但“裂目”借助其数千吨体重发起的冲撞不是他做出保护动作的左臂能够阻挡的。</p>
                  <p>Jaeger被撞出去数十米远，连带铲平了一座厂房。操作舱里的Tony差点从运动平台上甩出去，幸好被连接的支架拉了回来。连贯而起的爆炸与倒塌下的建筑碎片几乎埋住了近半的机甲。</p>
                  <p>流体神经通路将机甲的损伤通过神经元连接直接反馈给它的驾驶员，驾驶员能通过痛觉比显示屏的数据更快更直观地感受到机甲受损，太过严重的损毁甚至会导致贴身的传感电路过载烧毁。所有退役的驾驶员身上都不乏这样的烧伤。</p>
                  <p>Tony顾不上手臂和肩膀几近脱臼的疼痛，迅速地完善了对战准备。在他视野还模糊的时候，Jarvis已经接受了他的意识指令，肩部导弹槽开启，四发反制导弹追踪“裂目”的身影而去。</p>
                  <p>然而在反制导弹击中“裂目”前，来自圣地亚哥基地派遣Jaeger的空对地支援先送了它一份大礼。</p>
                  <p>[是圣地亚哥基地的新Jaeger“突袭猎鹰”（Falcon Striker）*，目前的驾驶员资料只有Sam Wilson，前“红翼鸫”（Redwing）驾驶员之一，两年前在对阵登陆科迪亚克的怪兽“破空”时机甲被毁，搭档驾驶员阵亡。]Jarvis利用通感连接将资料直接传输给了Tony。</p>
                  <p>在导弹出膛的同时，悬吊“突袭猎鹰”的钢索解锁，“突袭猎鹰”在开始坠落前张开了双臂，轻质钛合金制成的翼片从肩胛下至手腕层层叠叠地刺出，背后与髋侧的喷气助推器全负荷运转，眨眼间将机甲推送到了正在蓄力对Tony发出第二轮攻击的“裂目”上方。</p>
                  <p>收翼的“突袭猎鹰”落势汹汹，左手握拳的瞬间左臂上忽然冒出一圈红蓝色圆盾，随着它的抬手一击竟然破开了怪兽厚实的鳞甲皮肉，空气里弥漫开一股刺鼻的血肉焦糊的味道。</p>
                  <p>正准备加入战斗的Tony挑了下眉，饶有兴致地暗自吐槽了下神盾局的创新——等离子激光具化武器，非得弄成这个形状？模仿Captain America的盾刃？还是说那群设计者有对Captain America的过度崇拜情结？</p>
                  <p>Tony在脑子里飞快地计算了下这台配备这种强度的武器以及滑翔能力的Jaeger的有效战斗时间，就算用双钯核心方舟反应堆供能，支撑等离子激光盾也不可能超过两分钟，而在接下来的蓄能时间里，失去这个强力武器，为了滑翔能力而减少热武器负重的Jaeger赤手空拳又如何对抗怪兽？</p>
                  <p>神盾局的那群人如果不是自信于“突袭猎鹰”能在开启激光盾的几十秒里解决怪兽，就是蠢得打算把这台价值不菲的机甲送给怪兽磨牙。</p>
                  <p>神盾局的人自然不蠢。所以Tony忽然有点欣赏那群疯子，因为他在自信这方面跟他们找到了些共通点。</p>
                  <p>几次受挫的怪兽浑身皮开肉绽，却仍在疯狂地攻击，在利爪牵制住“突袭猎鹰”时用粗壮的尾巴在机甲最脆弱的关节处拍击。</p>
                  <p>受损的零部件剥落，与豆大的雨一起丁零当啷地砸在地面上。</p>
                  <p>“嘭！”一声低闷的轰响被掩盖在怪兽的嘶吼与暴风雨之下。Tony长时间蓄能的等离子斥力炮到了！</p>
                  <p>近十米粗的尾巴只余下些皮肉吊在“裂目”的尾椎上。受到重创的怪兽爆发出濒死前的兽性，痛啸一声后似乎完全不顾身后Tony驾驶的Jaeger的威胁，全力扑向了“突袭猎鹰”。</p>
                  <p>“裂目”与所有的怪兽一样力大无穷，尤其是在愤怒时，摆出弓步迎击的“突袭猎鹰”在启动全身的喷气助推器后仍被压得连连后退，柏油路面如同泥土般被翻起，机甲的半个脚踝都陷进了地下。</p>
                  <p>[Sir，深井下的隧道在持续坍塌。]</p>
                  <p>Tony知道，必须得速战速决了。</p>
                  <p>然而异变陡生，“裂目”展现出与他庞大的体积毫不沾边的灵敏，它如同攀爬的猫科动物，以臂部为支撑跃向了“突袭猎鹰”，踩上它的侧腰，脚爪收拢爪钩扎进机甲里，而前爪不顾一切地挥向了激光盾。“裂目”的右爪被盾切掉了近乎一半，但剩下的一半也抓裂了激光盾的供能系统。</p>
                  <p>三千多吨的重量踏在“突袭猎鹰”身上，而它的主武器失效了。在远处直升机上报导的记者都为它捏汗时，“裂目”却舍弃了这个目标，腿部肌群发力，将“突袭猎鹰”踩得陷进泥土的同时，扭身扑向了Tony驾驶的Jaeger。</p>
                  <p>怪兽在学习，它们越来越聪明。从刚开始懵懂残暴的野兽变成了如今狡猾多变的怪物。它们的体型越来越大，血液的腐蚀性与毒性越来越强。就像是在针对人类的抵抗进化。</p>
                  <p>在场的所有人类都觉得心底发凉。</p>
                  <p>Tony艰难地抵住了“裂目”的双臂，却抵不住它四处撕咬的血盆大口。他清晰地看见，Jaeger的操作舱，机甲头部被咬出了一个大洞。肆虐的风雨从那个洞蜂拥而入，整个舱室里全是警报的红光。</p>
                  <p>Jaeger胸口的方舟反应堆越来越亮，把工业区照得如同白昼，“嘭——”</p>
                  <p>一道白光刺穿夜幕，在化作天际的流星前从“裂目”的胸膛经过。</p>
                  <p>风雨寂静。</p>
                  <p>记者与直播屏幕前的观众们同时舒了口气。</p>
                  <p>但“裂目”没有如他们的预料倒下，而是垂死挣扎都要把面前这架机甲拖下地狱。</p>
                  <p>突如其来的机甲铁臂击中了“裂目”被等离子斥力炮击穿的创口，失效的激光盾重新启动。这一次在怪兽体内展开的激光盾彻底把它的躯干切断，绝不再留给它任何反击的机会。</p>
                  <p>断成两截的怪兽尸体砸倒在Jaeger的身上，被Tony嫌弃地甩开。</p>
                  <p>[先用斥力炮对这片区域进行爆破。]清楚Tony的担心的Jarvis迅速重新规划了救援方案，而Tony二话不说地执行了起来。</p>
                  <p>“Sir，‘突袭猎鹰’请求通讯。”</p>
                  <p>Tony刨开被炸散的建筑碎片，那些直升机似乎明白了他的意图，探照灯的光束纷纷聚集过来为他照明。</p>
                  <p>“他们想说什么？”Tony有点疑惑，随口同意了，“接进来。”</p>
                  <p>“Tony——Stark，你真是充满惊喜。”是Fury的声音，搭配上那种语调让人分不清这是句夸奖还是讽刺。</p>
                  <p>Tony示意Jarvis给他的声音稍微加点修饰，然后反问道：“不好意思，你在叫谁？”Jarvis把他的声音修成了略低的女声，充满成熟的魅力。听得Tony咬了咬牙。</p>
                  <p>[我听得见您的吐槽，Sir。请别把给我穿女装作为报复，这种行为很幼稚。]Jarvis在通感里回应了Tony的想法。</p>
                  <p>“别装了，我一直给你留了只眼睛。”Tony听见这句话都能想象出Fury朝他瞪着独眼的样子，“我们虽然监视不了你的基地内部，但是只有你一个人的基地里开出来一台Jaeger，驾驶员不是你？你觉得神盾局没有脑子吗？”</p>
                  <p>变声程序被关掉了，Tony不耐烦地回应：“我不是PPDC的人，所以别跟我说擅自行动什么的。”</p>
                  <p>“不，我只是想让你认识认识你的战友。‘突袭猎鹰’的Sam Wilson……”</p>
                  <p>一个颇有韵律的男声插了进来：“你好，传说中的Tony Stark。”他虽然说着传说这样的词，但似乎没有什么惊喜的感觉。</p>
                  <p>“你好，刚才的发挥不错。”Tony还在挖掘，但语气装得很真挚。</p>
                  <p>“……和Steve Rogers。”</p>
                  <p>“你好，Mr.Stark。”这是个沉稳的男声，停顿了一下又补上一句，“你父亲是个伟大的好人。”</p>
                  <p>Tony心不在焉地敷衍了事：“啊……你好。”然后他才意识到哪里不对劲。</p>
                  <p>“WHO？”</p>
                  <p>Steve Rogers？Captain America那个Steve Rogers？他不是在白令海域阻击逃往北美内陆的“尖翼”后与破损严重的第三代机甲“先驱者”一起沉入海底了吗？神盾局把他克隆出来了？那记忆方面的问题是怎么解决的？通感共享的？对了，Captain还有个搭档在世，Peggy Carter，她和Captain共享过大脑，应该可以……</p>
                  <p>Tony忽然觉得Wilson见到他的确没什么好惊喜的，毕竟他自己身边站着个死而复生的人。</p>
                  <p>Fury及时打断了Tony瞬息间就发散得过分了的思维，“The‘Steve Rogers’。”</p>
                  <p>他就差点没把“你猜怎么着，神盾局在人类最需要的时候把Captain America从海底捞出来了。”挂在脸上。当然，Tony也看不见他的脸。</p>
                  <p>“好了。时间紧迫，我只有一个问题。有一场决定人类存亡的仗要打，你要加入，还是旁观？”Fury的声音沉了下去。</p>
                  <p>“拜托，老伙计。”Tony的救援行动接近尾声，Jaeger站了起来，“我已经站在最前线了。”</p>
                  <p>Jaeger破了个洞的的操作舱气密闸开启，一束直觉敏锐的灯光及时转向了敞开的操作舱，解除搭扣的Tony从运动平台上走了下来，就像模特走上T台，Tony Stark走上谈判桌。</p>
                  <p>记者报导的声音瞬间变得激动：“……看！快看！只有一个驾驶员！这是继Captain America之后又一个能独立驾驶Jaeger战胜怪兽的英雄！”</p>
                  <p>“那么，欢迎登舰。”话末的电流声告诉Tony，Fury已经切断了通话。</p>
                  <p>但他还是忍不住问道：“登上什么？”</p>
                  <p>Sam和Steve没有回答，事实上他们应该没有听见Tony的问题，因为他们也已经走下了运动平台，站在了大开的操作舱口，探照灯光如同聚光灯，照亮了这两个取下头盔，朝着镜头挥手的驾驶员。</p>
                  <p>“世界上还有更振奋人心的事吗？如果我的眼睛没有瞎，事实上我真的没有，那架配备盾形激光武器的Jaeger驾驶员之一，是Captain America！二十七年前在白令海域击杀怪兽后失踪的Captain America！人类的第一位Jaeger驾驶员！带领人类走出绝望阴影的英雄！”记者激动得差点从直升机上掉下去。</p>
                  <p>Tony觉得那些观众们一定能感受到差点飞到他们脸上的唾沫星子。如果不是暴雨渐歇，这位血脉喷张的记者绝对得接一嘴的雨水。</p>
                  <p>在关注全部被那位初代英雄牵走的时候，Tony开启了装甲的飞行动力，从数十米高的操作舱上直接飞到了刚才被他用Jaeger又炸又刨弄出的坑里。</p>
                  <p>与此同时，真正的救援队伍也赶到了，直升机上降下专业的医护人员。但他们目前无人可救，因为人还被埋在这层钢筋水泥下面。</p>
                  <p>镜头似乎因为他可以单兵飞行的装甲又聚焦在了Tony身上。各家媒体都在表达着难以置信与对PPDC重燃的期待。</p>
                  <p>Tony只是撇了下嘴，通过热感应图像清晰地观察水泥板下相拥蜷缩的三个人，装甲上的扩音器让他的声音穿透土石，“不要动，不要移动，你们马上就能出来了！”</p>
                  <p>装甲的小臂上弹出一个长条形的方盒，曾用于制造新核心方舟反应堆的高聚能射线被他简化压缩进了这个小东西里。他还无法将它制成可供Jaeger搭载的武器，同时也因为它的穿透力太强，他只把它作为了贴身装甲的应急手段，用来应付些被Jaeger卡住之类的情况。没想到在第一次战斗后就派上了用场。</p>
                  <p>激光轻易切断了厚重的钢筋水泥。困在黑暗的深井隧道里不算久的三个人因为重见光明喜极而泣。</p>
                  <p>在被救援人员接走前，被Tony解救的女人叫住了正要离开的他：“铁皮人（Iron Man），可以告诉我你是谁吗？”</p>
                  <p>那一刻，在场所有的目光都汇聚在他身上。他不得不承认，他喜欢这种感觉，但同样也太过熟悉，熟悉到波澜不惊，因对阵怪兽而躁动的心绪都缓和下来，平静得像是周末的午后，在后院的沙滩上晒太阳，与Jarvis不着边际地闲聊。</p>
                  <p>“我就是钢铁侠。”（I am Iron Man。）</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>这一夜，暴风雨降临的长岛，人类胜利的希望与斗志再次被点燃。因为人类史上第一位Jaeger驾驶员Captain America的安然回归，也因为新英雄Iron Man的诞生。这是人类十年来赢得最干净漂亮的一仗。</p>
                  <p>Jaeger计划的拥护者呼声全面压倒了沿海防御墙计划的呼吁。人们在这一晚狂欢，庆祝，仿佛重演着四十多年前Jaeger第一次打倒怪兽的那一天。</p>
                  <p>切断通讯的Fury将剩下的事交给了Coulson和Hill。他拉了拉衣摆，准备步入他的战场。</p>
                  <p>今晚发生的一切都会变成他手中的筹码，他将要以此将人类的未来从怪兽、从那群支持沿海防御墙计划的畏战者手里赢回来。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>【注：*1.等离子斥力炮，把环太原作的等离子加农炮和铁人的斥力炮结合了一下。</p>
                  <p>*2.跳鹰直升机，JumpHawk，搜不到真实资料，应该是原作魔改的黑鹰，八架可以吊起来一架几千吨的机甲。</p>
                  <p>*3.突袭猎鹰，Falcon Striker，如果就叫猎鹰的话太像Sam独立驾驶的机甲了，加上Striker除了致敬了原作牺牲的澳洲组五代机甲Striker Eureka，还因为这台机甲灵活迅猛。】</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="info box">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top f-dn box">
  <p>-上半部完结-</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>